History in the Making
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THIS" - Five years after marrying Olivia, Fitz Grant is ready to take the next step in his career - He's ready to run for President of the United States. With the help of the Gladiators and Olivia Grant by his side he moves to take the White House in the 2008 election.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_**This is the sequel to "This"! I'm so excited to get started on this new story. As always, thank you to everyone who reads and particularly thank you to those who not only read, but also review. I really appreciate the time you take to submit a review to any one of my stories!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**MAS**_

**Chapter One: Up the Ladder to the Roof**

_Come with me and we shall run across the sky_

_And illuminate the night oh, and I will try to guide you_

_To better times and brighter days don't be afraid_

_Come up the ladder to the roof where we can see heaven much better_

_Come up the ladder to the room where we can be closer to heaven_

_Stay with me and we shall let expression sing can't you hear them ring_

_Oh memories of yesterday, yesterday's broken dreams_

_Don't you know they'll fade away_

_\- "Up the Ladder to the Roof" The Supremes_

* * *

_Five Years Later - January 2007_

"Fitz?" Olivia called out from the top of the steps of their Georgetown home, "Have you seen Jerry's coat? I can't find it anywhere and it's freezing outside. Damn snow." She muttered the end of her sentence as she moved back into Jerry's room in search of her four year old son's winter coat.

Fitz appeared in the doorway a few moments later with Jerry in his arms, "On him Liv." He grinned, "I swear, pregnancy makes your brain disappear."

Olivia stood up and put her hands on her hips, "My hormones are not that bad." She muttered as her hands fluttered from her sides to her still flat stomach, "Get worried when I actually start to show." She reminded him.

Fitz chuckled and stepped into the room to drop a kiss on his pregnant wife's cheek.

"Mommy," Jerry spoke up, "you're crazy in a good way." He informed her as he patted her cheek.

Catching his hand, he pressed his little palm to her mouth, "You've spent too much time with your daddy." She insisted.

"It's only cause you were out of town this weekend." Olivia rolled her eyes at her husband's response.

Clearing her throat she looked at her son, "Go get your backpack and mommy is going to take you to school today." She wait for Fitz to lower him to the ground and for him to sprint out of the room down to the kitchen, "Have you called him?"

Fitz groaned and rolled his eyes, "No."

"Fitz, if you're seriously considering running for president next year you could use him." Olivia argued.

"I'm not calling him."

It was Olivia's turn to huff and roll her eyes, "It's not like I'm asking you to call your father." She said in an exasperated tone, "It's Cyrus Beene. He's a political genius."

"You're a political genius."

"True."

"You're my political genius." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and pressing his lips to her neck.

"Fitz, I'm already pregnant." She reminded her husband as she craned her neck so his lips could move lower.

"Momma I'm ready!" Fitz lifted his head as Jerry's voice echoed up the steps.

Olivia took a step back and swiped the wrinkles out of her cream colored turtleneck, "Don't be a stubborn idiot. Call Cyrus." She directed before standing on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, "I love you sweet baby. Have a good day at work." She called out as she headed downstairs.

SCANDAL

"What?" Olivia answered her cell phone as she stepped back into her car after dropping Jerry off a kindergarden

"Well, did he bite?" Mellie's voice rang through the phone.

Olivia let out a groan, "No not even a little bit. He's not interested in using Cyrus as a potential chief of staff. I get that Cyrus working with his father previously is a turn off, but I remind him that you surprised us all, and Cyrus will want whoever is in power and if we shut down Big Jerry then Cyrus won't have any interest in him. We can make sure he's loyal."

Mellie sighed, "Well Fitz always was a stubborn man. You're more stubborn Liv. You can change his mind."

Olivia let out a sigh of her own, "I don't know if I can or not."

Mellie chuckled, "Well if you can't then no one can, oh and that reminds me, Stephen and I got your text last night, but we were already otherwise occupied, anyhow, congrats! I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl this time. I hope it's a girl."

Olivia grinned, "I kind of do too. We already have a girl name picked out."

"Really? Oh maybe we should save this for wine night," Mellie paused, "nope I wanna know now."

"Karen Michelle Grant." Olivia replied.

"I love it, it's great. Oh, Liv, I got to go, a client just walked into the office. See you ladies tonight."

"By Mel!" Olivia hung up and shook her head as she turned into the parking garage in her office building in downtown DC. She never would've believed that she and Mellie would be such good friends. She also never would've believed that Stephen would've settled down. And with Mellie no less.

When she stepped into the office of Olivia Grant and Associates, she legally changed the name shortly after the wedding, she was immediately bombard by Abby. "Well?" She asked.

"No go." Olivia moved past her and into her office, where she hung up her coat, stripped off her blazer and tossed her purse in her chair, "He's being stubborn. I just have to wear him down. I mean it's Cyrus. He's not a genuinely bad guy. He's not Big Jerry."

"Well maybe we can vet another candidate?" Abby thought quickly as she spun her wedding rings around on her left ring finger.

Olivia sighed, "I don't know if anyone would take him on. He's not a front runner in the election. His name is barely out there. There are rumors that Governor Reston of Maryland is going to run. That's a big name. That Senator Sally Langston of Georgia is going to run. And she's a Republican. I mean do you honestly think he can beat a female Republican when the country is wanting to swing back Right anyways?" Olivia sighed, "He'd be a great President, but he needs a well-known, popular, influential Chief of Staff. And he is not who most candidates for the job will gravitate to. I heard Reston is sniffing around at Cyrus right now anyways."

"I thought Cyrus was a Republican." Abby frowned.

"He's going through a divorce. He's gay. He's out, but not out." Olivia waved her hand around, "He hates Langston anyhow."

"So should we start prepping for the campaign? We need to start feeling out where our voter base will be." Harrison popped his head into Olivia's office. "Also, Quinn and Huck have some announcement, they've already snagged Stephen in the conference room."

Abby and Olivia grinned, "Do you think?" Abby asked.

"I hope." Olivia responded as she kicked her heels off and followed Harrison and Abby into the conference room where Stephen was sitting and Huck and Quinn were standing at the head of the table.

"Please, sit." Quinn gestured to the table.

"Well?" Abby asked leaning forward.

"Wait." Huck set a cell phone on the table, "Is everyone there?"

"I'm here." David's voice echoed through the speaker.

"Same." Fitz's voice filled the room.

"Me too, but can we make this fast? I have an appointment in thirty minutes I'm still not fully prepared for." Mellie piped up.

"I have a client in ten minutes." Alexandra's voice echoed through the speaker as well.

"Do you want to or do you want me to?" He looked at Quinn, who was hoping from foot to foot.

"You can." Quinn replied, "We're engaged!" She squealed before Huck could speak.

Mellie, Abby, Alexandra and Olivia squealed and Fitz, David, Harrison and Stephen gave congratulatory shouts.

"Thanks! Mel and Alex I'll send you shots of the ring. Look girls." Quinn flung her left hand out to Olivia and Abby could see the ring.

"Oh it's beautiful." Abby cooed, "Wedding planning. Again!"

"So many weddings." Harrison muttered. "First Liv and Fitz, then Abby and David, then Mellie and Stephen and now Huck and Quinn."

"We better be next baby!" Alexandra called out, "Oh customers, gotta go, send me that pic ASAP Quinn. Congrats!" Alexandra hung up.

"Girls night tonight will be awesome. Is Kathy coming?" Mellie asked, "Oh shit, I have to go." She hung up too.

"Well congrats, we'll see you guys for lunch." Fitz and David hung up simultaneously.

Olivia stood up and pulled Quinn into a hug and then Huck into one, "This is amazing. We have a new client though."

"We do? I thought this week was a slow week?" Stephen leaned against the conference table.

Olivia pulled a picture out of a file she'd brought into the conference room and slapped a picture on the windows used as a blackboard, "Fitzgerald Henry Grant, III."

"Oh the future President of the United States of America." Stephen raised his tea cup to the photo.

"Yeah well we need to either convince him Cyrus Beene is the best choice for a Chief of Staff or we need to find another Chief of Staff candidate." Olivia announced.

"I can start to pull a list of possible candidates." Harrison tipped his chair back.

"I want Cyrus brought in here." Olivia leaned forward on the table and picked up a picture of Cyrus, "I want him interviewed. I want to find all of his connections to Big Jerry and I want them all severed."

"You got it Liv, I'll start digging." Abby headed to her office.

"All cylinders peoples." Olivia clapped her hands with a smile on her face.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_**So how about that season finale huh? That's about all I have to say about it. I was not too happy, but then again, when am I? **_

_**On another note - I just want to remind everyone that everything I write is fiction. So there is a chance that it's not plausible, like Fitz running for President with no political experience. But that doesn't matter to me, it's a story, it's not real life, if you're looking for something totally real this is probably not the site for you because it is fiction. The nonfiction section of your local bookstore is the place to go. **_

_**Now, onto Chapter 2...**_

**Chapter Two: All the Small Things**

_Always I know you'll be at my show_

_Watching, waiting, commiserating_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Late night, come home_

_Work sucks I know_

_She left me roses by the stairs_

_Surprises let me know she cares_

_\- "All the Small Things" Blink 182_

* * *

Abby threw the file on the conference room table and watched as it slid across the sleek wooden surface to the floor, "Well this has been a bust."

Olivia sighed and tipped her chair back, "There has to be someone else."

"Well what if we just hire a campaign manager and then use the time to convince Fitz that Cyrus would be the best Chief of Staff?" Stephen suggested.

Olivia shook her head, "Come on, the only reason anyone takes on the role of campaign manager is in the hopes of becoming the Chief of Staff if you win the election. Whoever we hire as campaign manager automatically becomes the Chief of Staff when we win 1600 Penn."

"Cyrus is the only one who could work with Fitz on this. He's too liberal for the Conservative Right, he's not liberal enough for the Left and he lacks overall experience and age if we're being honest." Abby sighed, "We're out of options."

Olivia shook her head, "No, we still have Cyrus. Cyrus will have to sell himself."

"Can Cyrus do that? From his description he sounds just as back alley as Big Jerry." Harrison asked.

Olivia shrugged, "It's our last option."

SCANDAL

Fitz looked up from the case brief he was working on, "Liv? Are we expecting company?" He asked as he set down his pen to go answer the door.

Olivia nodded and pushed past him, "Don't be mad at me. Remember I'm pregnant."

Fitz sighed, "This has to do with Cyrus doesn't it?"

"He's here." Olivia flung the door open, "Cyrus Beene!" She grinned at him and opened her arms, "Come on in, get out of that cold."

"Liv, you look great." He glanced at her stomach, "Not too far along I see."

Olivia smiled, "Nah, we got a long ways to go." She turned to look at her husband who was standing in the hallway leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "On a lot of things." She muttered. "Come on in and I'll get you a drink? Are you hungry? I made soup for dinner."

Cyrus waved his hand, "I'm good, thanks Liv. How are you doing Fitz?"

Fitz looked down at Cyrus and sighed, holding out his hand to shake Cyrus's, "I'm doing well. And let me guess, Liv has told you all about my reservations for bringing you onto the campaign."

Cyrus chuckled, "She instructed me to sell myself."

Fitz stood, still blocking the doorway, straighter than before, "My only question is are you still hanging with my father."

Cyrus shook his head, "No in fact I'm working at Georgetown right now, teaching at the law school. I've been out of politics for the past couple of years."

Olivia grinned, the information Huck and Quinn had dug out the last couple of hours of the work day had made her realize Fitz would in fact hire Cyrus with no qualms and she wouldn't have to try to manipulate him. "Come on, can we at least move into the living room so I can sit near the fire? I'm freezing."

Jumping into action, Fitz wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "I'll go get your sweater." He offered.

Shaking her head, she wrapped an arm around his waist, "No, I'll be good with a blanket." She led the way to the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

Cyrus leaned back in the overstuffed chair next to the sofa, "So you don't think I can handle the job?" He looked over at Fitz.

"I know you can handle the job, but I don't want any connections to my father when I win this thing. I want to play it completely clean." Fitz leaned forward and clasped Liv's tiny hand in his own, "Now why are you out of politics?"

Cyrus sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "Your father blackballed me when you moved out here and it looked like you weren't coming back."

"He did what?" Fitz shot up and began pacing the room, "See this is why I want no connections to him, one wrong move on my part and he'll hand my opponent the election."

"Well, sweetie, isn't Cyrus perfect then?" Olivia looked up at him and tugged the blanket more securely around her shoulders, "I mean he has just as much reason to keep Big Jerry out as you do."

"She's got a point there, Fitz." Cyrus paused, "I mean come on, your dad wants me gone just as much as you. We're in the same boat. We might as well work together. And with Olivia and your team of, what did Harrison call them?"

"Gladiators." Olivia grinned.

"Then we're bound to win, age and experience be damned. We'll paint whoever your main opponent is as soft on crime. That can be your running platform as a DA." Cyrus stood up and began pacing in front of the fire. "I can already see the signs and the slogans. We won't need any of Big Jerry's political capital. You've made a name for yourself in this town. You can do this." He stopped to point at Fitz as he spoke.

Fitz looked between his wife and Cyrus. Finally, with a slight incline of his head he consented, "You're hired."

Olivia leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief.

SCANDAL

Three hours later, lying in their bed, Olivia turned to Fitz, "You do want this don't you?"

Fitz set his book on the nightstand and adjusted himself to face her, his hand automatically slipping under her white silk tank top to run over her stomach, "Want what?"

"To run for President. I know I pushed Cyrus on you, and that may or may not have been a good thing. I just want to make sure I didn't push the Presidency on you."

Fitz let his hand run down her legs before tugging her onto his lap, "You did not push. I told you I wanted to run. You waited until I had definitely made up my mind before going into full Gladiator mode with choosing a campaign manager. And yes you pushed Cyrus, but you were right." He paused, "As usual. I could win with a different campaign manager, but Cyrus is the only logical Chief of Staff. You were right."

Olivia sighed and laid her head on his chest. She was happy to hear that. For the past few days she felt like she was manipulating and pushing. The last thing she wanted was for him to resent her in any way. They were a team. And they always supported each other. And they never overstepped their roles, "I almost overstepped." She whispered.

He chuckled, "We gave each other an overstep exception, remember, when one of us is so hard-headed we're acting stupid and jeopardizing our goals, we overstep."

Olivia looked up at him, "Right. Well I'm glad you're not mad. Especially because we have another wedding to plan and Huck told me today he was going to ask you to be his best man and Quinn has already asked me to be her maid of honor."

Fitz grinned, "That's amazing. Have they picked a date?"

"They want to do it next month." Olivia shook her head, "Abby and Alexandra are in full wedding mode. You know I thought after her own wedding she'd give up being Bridezilla." Olivia paused, "Apparently she always will be. God help Kathy and Alexandra."

"God help Alexandra. She's a professional and she is not going to want Abby all up in her wedding if Harrison ever proposes." Olivia sighed, "And I thought Stephen was going to be my challenge."

"You know what I still can't believe," Fitz grinned, "that Mellie actually turned out to be a nice person."

"Apparently she doesn't need to rise to the top. I think she's happy to be working again. To be using her brain." Olivia pointed out.

"You know when I win 1600 Penn, you're not giving up your job."

"Fitz, the First Lady is supposed to be ornamental." Olivia pointed out.

"Olivia Grant and Associates would fail without you and the people of DC would cry without OGA. You are not giving it up." Fitz looked at her sternly. "If you do ever decide to retire from OGA it will have nothing to do with 1600 Penn." He paused, "Understood?"

"Understood." Olivia grinned, "I love you sweet baby."

"I love you more sweet baby."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Three: Are You With Me?**

_I wanna fly so high that I'll never come down_

_I wanna love so hard it could rip my heart out_

_I wanna get so lost that I'll never be found_

_Are you with me? Are you with me?_

_We can chase the wild dreams, live like crazy_

_Love me baby, come on, come on, come on_

_Just throw your arms around me_

_We can run like we won't run out of time_

_Are you with me?_

_\- "Are You With Me?" Easton Corbin_

* * *

_December 2007_

"_It appears we have three front runners for the 2008 presidential election. Governor Samuel Reston of Maryland is the only viable Democratic candidate. The Republican party has two candidates: Senator Sally Langston of Georgia and District Attorney Fitzgerald Grant, III, of Washington, DC."_

"_District Attorney, Fitzgerald Grant, III, son of long time Senator Fitzgerald Grant, Jr of California, seems to be a dark horse candidate in the 2008 election since officially announcing his intention to run in the election."_

"_Polls show Grant's popularity rising as we delve into the Primaries before the General Election gains momentum in June."_

"_The people seem to like someone with no political experience as a Presidential candidate." _

"_His relative youth and central stances on many issues works for many young Republicans who seem to be more progressive in their social beliefs, but strongly conservative in their fiscal points of view." _

"_His tough on crime stance and outstanding track record in the DA's office for the last six years, plus his military record speaks for itself." _

"_His wife and son are political dynamite. Olivia Grant is a well-known and respected name here in DC, she's an asset to his campaign." _

"_The pictures of him with his son on his school field trip to the zoo were priceless. He seems to be an adoring husband and father before he is an attorney." _

"_He captures the modern day American family well, with two working parents who still manage to dote on their only son." _

"_Rumors have it Olivia Grant is expecting another baby, and the smiles on both of their faces when asked, even though they refrained from comment, seem to confirm the news. Tabloids are already calling it 'America's Baby'."_

Olivia clicked off the television in the living room and picked up the empty tumbler and water glass, "You're doing really well, Fitz. The people are quite taken with you."

Fitz followed her to the kitchen with the empty popcorn bowl. "Wait until they really get to meet you and Jerry. Then they'll really love me. You two will steal the show." He set the bowl in the sink she was hovering over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you, you know that right?" She gave a small hum of agreement as his lips landed on her neck, "And you were right about Cyrus, he's been a savior. Although I'd never tell him that."

Olivia grinned as she grabbed a dish towel and dried her hands before turning in his arms and wrapping her hands around his neck. "I love you too. And I can't wait to take Jerry out on the trail with us for the summer. It'll be perfect timing too. I'm going to step back from OGA while I'm pregnant and focus on your campaign. It's what I want. Stephen, Harrison, Abby, Huck and Quinn know I'm here and know how to handle it. That way Jerry and I can spend the summer traveling around the country with you." She tapped her finger against his nose as she spoke.

Shaking his head he sighed, "As long as you don't give your practice up. OGA has been your dream and life for so long. I know how much you love it."

Silencing him by pressing her lips against his, when Olivia pulled back she smiled, "I promise to not give up OGA. I don't want to do what I did when I was pregnant with Jerry. I was such a mess and overly stressed. I want to enjoy this pregnancy. Okay?"

Nodding in agreement, Fitz sighed, "That sounds great to me, Livie."

She pressed her cheek to his chest, "I'm with you, all the way here, Fitz. We're always going to be a team. This is going to be a crazy and fun ride."

SCANDAL

"Conference room, now!" Olivia called out as she tossed her purse on a chair in her office. She waited until everyone was seated around the conference room table before she began, "Alright, I have a couple of announcements to make today." She paused, "First, I just want to say thank you all for everything you have done these past few years. Secondly, I'm going to be taking some time off from OGA and work mostly as a consultant for you guys."

"What? Liv, just because Fitz is running for President doesn't mean you can leave us!" Abby protested.

Olivia held her hands up, "I'm not leaving you guys because he's running for President. I'm just going to enjoy being pregnant this time around. After the baby is born I'll work my way back into a more permanent position here. I need to put my kids first though. So, starting in May, when Jer is done with school for the year, we're going to travel around with the campaign for the summer. When the summer is over I'll come back part-time while Jerry is in school. Once the general election is over we'll see." She paused one more time, "No questions, comments or objections?"

"Would it actually matter if we had any?" Stephen piped up.

"Not really." Olivia answered honestly.

"Then no." Harrison muttered.

Olivia smiled, "Everything will work out perfectly. For now our main goal is to get Fitz into 1600 Penn and," Olivia paused as her eyes landed on a figure in her conference room doorway. Someone she hadn't seen in years. "Edison." She whispered.

Senator Edison Davis of New York cleared his throat and stepped further into the room, "Olivia, it's good to see you again. I would've called, but this is an emergency. I know it's been awhile and things between us were," he paused, "complicated, but I need a favor. A huge favor."

Olivia nodded, "Sure, we can talk in my office." She led the way down the hallway and gestured for him to enter her large office." She sat down on one of the pale gray chairs and gestured for him to sit on either another chair or the sofa. He chose the chair furthest away from her.

"Look, Olivia, I'm not going to say I don't care that you left my grandmother's engagement ring on the kitchen table, packed up your bags and left all before I got home from work, but it doesn't matter at this point." Edison took a breath, "I have some friends, a couple, and they need help. Your help."

"What kind of help?" Olivia asked.

Edison nodded, "Peter and Janet Nystrom, they're supporters of mine and friends from New York. Their daughter, Jenny, is a freshman at Georgetown. She's missing and the police have no leads. They're at their wits end. They don't know what to do. And I've heard about the work you've been doing. Your name is everywhere. And I spoke with Congressman Shaw, your first client, and he said you were the best."

"You know I am. I wouldn't have it any other way." Olivia responded.

Edison's smile grew, "Of course, Liv." He cleared his throat as the nickname slipped so easily from his lips, "Anyhow, the Nystroms can pay whatever you charge. If you could just please speak with them."

Olivia nodded, "Of course Edison. Bring them on in."

"Great, does 11:30 work?"

"Of course. We'll all be here." Olivia rose and Edison took it as his cue to leave. He moved to hug her, but instead thought better of it. He left the office with a small wave.

Abby was in her doorway the second the main office door slammed shut with a small bang. "What did Senator Jackass want?"

Quinn came to a skidding halt next to Abby, "Wasn't that Senator Davis? Weren't you engaged to him?"

Olivia chuckled, "Everyone, conference room, again." She pointed behind her two best friends and waited for them to march themselves in that direction.

"Okay, Liv, what's going on?" Stephen pulled out a chair and sat down again.

"That was Senator Edison Davis of New York. Yes we were engaged. Yes I left him. He has two friends, Janet and Peter Nystrom. Their daughter, Jenny, is a freshman at Georgetown and is missing. The police have no leads. They're coming in at 11:30 to speak to us. Let's get a background on the three of them before then." She rocked back on her heels. "Stephen," she decided, "you're taking point on this case."

"What? Why me?" Stephen pointed at his own chest.

Olivia grinned, "Over the next few months each of you is going to be taking point on different cases. That way you can all do my job."

"Well why does he get to go first?" Harrison asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Let's not act too much like a third grader, Harrison. Everyone will get a turn up at bat." She pulled out a chair next to Abby, "Well, Stephen, what's first?"

Stephen stood up and rolled up his sleeves. It took everything for Quinn, Abby and Olivia not to laugh at the action, "Huck, pull the financials on the Nystroms. Quinn, run a background check on all three of them. Abby work your contacts at the police station to get their files on the case. Harrison, track down her friends at Georgetown. Olivia, you and I will interview the family together."

Olivia smiled, "Sounds like a plan." She stood up, "Now if everyone will excuse me, I think it's about time for me to go get sick." She patted her stomach, "And then I need to call my husband and tell him I'm working with my ex-fiancee. He's not going to be pleased about that." She wavered slightly before sprinting from the room with her hand over her mouth.

Abby turned to Stephen, "Don't fuck this up." She warned.

Stephen rolled his eyes, "I'm the best of all of us. You'll see I'll be running the show this summer."

Harrison rolled his eyes, "You wish. I have way better people skills than you."

Abby shook her head, "You talk too much, it's annoying."

"Well you're bitter." Harrison shot back.

"And sarcastic." Stephen piped up. "It'll be one of us." He pointed between himself and Harrison.

Huck laughed from his spot next to Quinn, "You know Quinn could do y'alls' jobs and my job. She could do it."

Harrison's mouth opened and closed. Stephen finally spoke up, "What about you?"

Huck shook his head, "I don't want Liv's job. I just want to do what I do." He looked up at Quinn, "You could do it though."

Quinn reached over and grabbed his hand, "Thanks, but I'd much rather work with you on the computer stuff. Hacking is way more fun." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." He murmured.

"Great, the last thing we need is another nauseating couple." Harrison stood up and tossed his yogurt in the trashcan. "I'm done eating now."

Stephen chuckled, "Come on, we've got to get ready for the Nystroms anyhow." He said as he slapped Harrison's back and walked out of the conference room.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Four: Figured You Out**

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard just to figure you out_

_Now I did you wonder why_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard just to figure you out_

_Now I did you wonder why_

_Why not before you never tried_

_Gone for good and this is it_

_\- "Figured You Out" Nickelback_

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you're what?" Olivia held the phone away from her ear as Fitz's voice echoed rather loudly through the speaker.

"Fitzgerald, breathe for me, okay?" She paused and waited to hear his breathing regulate on his end of the line before continuing, "Look, you know I haven't seen Edison in years. There's nothing there. I have you and Jer and little Grant on the way. We're fine. This is about an eighteen year old child who's been kidnapped." Olivia emphasized the victim in the case that was inevitably going to force her to spend a considerable amount of time with Edison.

"I'm not trying to down play what you do or how important this is, Livie, it's just, damn it, he's you're ex-fiancee. Not just your ex-boyfriend. And you said so yourself, you would've married him in a heartbeat, you actually got excited about the idea of spending your life with him and then your father basically blew him up." Fitz ranted.

"And that was like nearly ten years ago Fitz." She paused, "You need to calm down. Anything that was there won't be there anymore. And what I have with you is way better than anything I ever had with Edison. I just need you to trust me, okay?" She paused again, but he didn't respond. Sighing she continued, "The jealousy thing is hot and all, but it's kind of exhausting sometimes. Can we cool the green dragon down for a little bit, for me?" Olivia could feel tears brimming from the pregnancy hormones as she pleaded with Fitz to trust her.

"If he makes a move on you I'll shoot him. And if I'm too far away I'll authorize Huck, Quinn or Abby to do it for me."

"Understood. Look, Fitz, he's going to be back here with the Nystroms soon and Stephen is taking point on this case, so I have to go get my marching orders."

Fitz chuckled from the other end of the phone, "Tell Stephen I said good luck trying to be Olivia Grant, she's one in a million."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I don't want to shake his confidence. I love you sweet baby."

"Love you too."

When Olivia hung up the phone she breathed a sigh of relief. That was way worse than she'd imagined it would be. Sometimes she forgot just how jealous and possessive Fitz could be. Not that she minded. It was usually such a turn on, but it kind of sucked when it involved her work. Letting the phone drop to her desk she placed her hands on her temples and applied pressure.

"If this is too hard, being involved with your ex, you can sit this one out, Liv." Stephen was leaning in her doorway. "The conflict of interest may be too big for you and Fitz. You two are what's important. And we don't want to put any stress on the baby."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Don't you worry about me and the baby. Little Grant and I are just fine. It's the Big Grant we have to worry about." She shook his head, "Sometimes I forget just how possessive he gets."

Stephen shrugged, "I understand. You'd be a lot to lose. Especially to a prick like Davis."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "He's not a bad man, Stephen."

"Yeah well anyone your husband doesn't like,"

"Should be regarded carefully, but that does not mean he's the one with the best judgment." Olivia interrupted. "This discussion is over, Stephen. We're taking the case. If you feel that you can't be objective please let me know and I will hand the lead over to Harrison or Abby." She stalked out of her office without another word.

SCANDAL

"Man, you've got to let it go. You're not going to lose her to some senator she broke up with a decade ago." David tossed the football back to Fitz, "You know for someone as good looking as you apparently are, you're really insecure."

Fitz frowned and put all his strength behind the football as he threw it at David, who caught it with an 'oompf', "You deserve that and way more for that comment." He muttered, "Liv loved him, it was complicated why she left."

"But it was easy for her to stay with you. She loves you. You two are solid. Don't worry about some jackass senator who didn't make it easy enough to stay with her." David pointed out.

"Grant, Rosen, stop goofing off," the two stilled the football and glanced at their boss who was standing in the doorway to David's office, "you've got a case." He waved a stack of files in the air, "Conference room briefing now."

When David and Fitz left the conference room thirty minutes later they were silent until they were seated in Fitz's office, "The Nystroms are associated with Davis." Fitz pointed out, "What do you want to bet OGA is on this?"

"My last dime." David tossed his glasses on the coffee table, "They probably have the police records to. Why did we get this case before we know there's even a murder?"

"Davis pulled strings I'll bet." Fitz flipped through one of the files, "He wants everyone on this he can get. Liv's his best option though."

"She's not taking point." David reminded him, "Stephen is."

Fitz let out a laugh, "That should be a good show."

"I guess we'll have to warn them that we're involved. Hey at least when you become President you two won't consistently have a conflict of interest." David slapped his back and stood up, "Let's go over these files at lunch. I could use a burger." He picked up the stack and waited for Fitz to follow."

SCANDAL

Stephen and Olivia sat across from Peter and Janet Nystrom, "She's a good girl." Janet cried, "She always called on Sundays. Why haven't we heard from her in two weeks? Why is this happening?"

"Mrs. Nystrom," Olivia paused and looked at Stephen before continuing, "is there anyone else helping in your search for your daughter?"

"Edison got the DA's office involved." Peter answered, "Later today we have an interview with a Fitzgerald Grant and David Rosen. Isn't he running for President?" Peter mused.

Olivia cleared her throat, "Yes he is, but his full attention will be on this case."

"You can't possibly know that." Janet snapped.

"Actually she can." Stephen replied.

At their confused look Olivia elaborated, "Fitzgerald Grant is my husband and David Rosen is Abby's husband." She pointed to the redhead who just walked in waving files around.

"Edison assures us that you're the best. Is your husband the best too?" Janet asked.

"I promise," Olivia reached forward and clasped her hand, "We will do everything we can to bring your daughter home to you."

When they'd left the Nystroms in Stephen's office, Stephen asked, "Can you promise that?"

"Bringing her home doesn't mean she's alive. It could mean her body." Olivia murmured before pushing through to the conference room.

Stephen followed quietly. He realized he was waiting for Olivia to ask for an update on everyone, but she wasn't going to. Clearing his throat he asked, "Where are we?"

"I've got their financials." Huck placed a stack of papers in the middle of the table, "They're solid. They can afford whatever ransom is set."

"And it doesn't look like there is anyone in their lives who may want to hurt their daughter." Quinn spoke up.

"I have what the cops have done. It's not much. They've been working hard on all of this, but they just haven't gotten anywhere." She slid the files into the middle of the table.

"I'm getting ready to go out to talk to some of her friends." Harrison was just shrugging into his coat.

"Good, we'll meet back here for lunch. Also, Quinn, Huck, put out a search for all missing persons who match her description in the area. She may be at a hospital with no ID or in someone's morgue unfortunately."

"Olivia?" The room turned at Edison's voice, "Can I have a word quickly?"

Olivia nodded and motioned for Stephen to proceed. When she was in the hallway she asked, "What?"

"This is your practice, why is he running the show?" Edison pointed to Stephen.

"I'm going on maternity leave and I want to make sure my team can handle themselves."

"Can't you do that after this case. This is important."

"All of my cases are important." Olivia snapped, "I don't tell you how to do your job, you don't tell me how to run my company."

"I'm not telling you, wait, did you say maternity leave?" Edison held up his hands as he spoke.

"That's right, Fitz and I are expecting our second child and this time I'm stepping away from OGA to spend it with my family." She took a breath, "And I am here to guide Stephen. The Nystroms are getting our best work. I promise." She turned and entered the conference room one more time. In the back of her mind, though, she was aware that she may have to do a little searching on her own for the Nystrom girl, just to help rush this particular case though."

SCANDAL

Four hours later they'd turned up nothing new. Fitz and David had swung by with lunch and interviewed the Nystroms. Harrison found nothing interesting through her friends at the campus. And everyone he spoke to passed Quinn's thorough background check. Defeated, they each retreated to their offices to quietly recap what they knew and go through the files once again.

Harrison glared at the information he'd memorized from the files and threw it onto the floor with a small thud. Turning to his computer he clicked on a bookmarked tab and began scrolling. He frowned. The Beltway Unbuckled blog, a site dedicated to one woman's quest to do all the major players in DC, hadn't been updated in days.

He flipped through the page and glanced at the date of the last conquest the woman had made. She never identified her victims, but if researched properly each of them could be discovered through photos of various body parts she posted online.

The last one was from a Saturday night. The last day anyone remembered seeing Jenny Nystrom.

Throwing open his office door he yelled, "I've got something."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Five: Airplanes**

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_\- "Airplanes" B.O.B featuring Hayley Williams_

* * *

"What do you have?" Stephen asked, as he came skidding to a halt in Harrison's doorway.

"The Beltway Unbuckled blogger." Harrison mumbled turning back to his computer.

"The what?" Abby asked, "Harrison are you looking at porn on your computer?"

"Porn?" Stephen's ears perked up.

"You are married." Huck reminded Stephen, as he and Quinn followed Abby and Stephen further into the office.

"Not porn, a blog."

"A porn blog? That's a man's dick, Harrison." Abby pointed to the screen.

"I know what it is, Abby." Harrison huffed.

Olivia stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, an amused smile on her face. She knew how off the wall Harrison's idea sounded. She also knew exactly what he was talking about. Well maybe not exactly, she'd never heard of the blogger, but she knew that he was saying that Jenny Nystrom was involved with the blogger or was the blogger herself. And as crazy as it sounded, her team's insane ideas were usually right on the money. She was interested to see what Stephen had to say about Harrison's off the wall idea.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? You drag us all in here to talk about a sex blogger? We have a missing girl, Harrison. This is more important than a sex blog."

"And that's coming from Stephen." Quinn pointed out with a grin.

Olivia frowned. Not the reaction she was hoping for. Harrison's eyes flitted to her and she pointedly looked between the computer and Stephen. Harrison was going to have to make his case on his own. Hey were going to have to figure out how to work as a team on this one without her leading the way.

Harrison rolled his eyes, "No, just hear me out. This woman, the Beltway Unbuckled blogger, updates her website every weekend, usually multiple times, sometimes even during the week. She tracks everyone she does. She never gives a name, but if you did your research you could find out who through the clues she leaves. Body parts, pieces of art. Anyhow, the last time this was updated was on the Saturday that anyone lasts remembers seeing Jenny Nystrom." Harrison picked up a picture of Jenny from the floor, "She's hot, she could totally do this. I bet you anything she's the Beltway Unbuckled blogger."

Stephen waved his hand, "That's insane."

"Her mom says she's a sweet, church going girl." Quinn protested.

"Those are usually the kinkiest." Abby chimed in. All eyes turned to her, "What they are. The good little Catholic school girl? Please, I _was _one, I would know."

Stephen began to pace around, "Okay, so let's say that Jenny is this blogger. What's the next logical step?" He kept his head down, "When was her last post?"

"Saturday before last." Harrison answered.

"We need to find out who she was with." Stephen glanced at Huck, "Huck, you and Harrison are on this."

"What about us?" Quinn, pointed between herself, Olivia and Abby.

"We need to keep on our original path, working with the DA, checking hospitals and nearby morgues. We can't put all of our eggs in one basket, so to speak." Stephen decided. "Liv, why don't you stay with the DA's office?"

"Are you asking or ordering?" Olivia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Stephen hesitated briefly before straightening, "Ordering."

"Good." She nodded, "I'm gonna run over there and tell them what Harrison and Huck are on, they might have something that could help us out."

SCANDAL

Olivia leaned back on the sofa in Fitz's office and closed her eyes. Truth be told, she felt like it was harder having Stephen run the show than running the show herself. They'd taken so many unnecessary detours. He was just learning though. As smart and capable as he is, he's never managed people or run an operation quite like this. The cases they have aren't typical trial cases and thinking outside the box and outside of the law is always a necessity. The person who could probably do it best was going to be either Harrison or Abby. It was not going to be Stephen. _It's too bad Abby's not nicer and Harrison talks too much. _

"Well this sure is a nice surprise." Olivia popped one eye open and found herself staring up at David and Fitz.

"You two are like a work husbands." She mumbled, "Always together."

"Oh, someone's feeling touchy." David sang out as he plopped down in one of the chairs, "Hormones got you going?"

"Screw you."

"Leave that to Abby please." David requested.

"What's got you so upset, is it Edison? Did that prick come back around and" Fitz lifted her feet as he sat down on the end of the sofa.

"Enough about Edison!" Olivia screeched, "I've barely seen him. And no, it's about Stephen and this case taking too damn long to figure out. How does a girl like this just disappear?"

"Liv it happens all the time." David pointed out quietly. "It's kind of how we all have jobs."

"Yeah well I don't want to be the one to have to tell them their daughter is dead." She snapped.

"Wait," Fitz held up his hands, "Jenny Nystrom is dead?"

Olivia sat up and sighed, putting her head in her hands, "I don't know that for sure, it's just a gut feeling. And it has me all frustrated and upset. And I'm nauseous all the time. And your jealousy," she pointed to her husband, "does not help. Instead it makes me worry more about if I'm doing the right thing or if I'm going to hurt your feelings and," she groaned, "damn it, now I'm going to cry."

David stared at her wide-eyed, "Abby is never getting pregnant. You're stable on a normal basis. Could you imagine Abby with all the hormones?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the statement and wide-eyed look of fear on David's face, "Thank you for that." She mumbled with a smile. "Anyhow, I didn't come here to yell at you two. I came here because we're pursuing an unconventional lead."

"Those are the only kind you guys know." David muttered.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but refrained from commenting, "Look, all I'm saying is hear me out on this one, okay?" When the both nodded she continued, "Have either of you heard of the Beltway Unbuckled blog?"

"The what?" Fitz asked.

In response, Olivia pushed herself to a standing position and led the way to Fitz's computer. Logging onto the internet, she pulled up the website. "This." She pointed to the screen.

"Liv, I'm not sure we should have porn on a DA's computer." David dropped his voice to a whisper as he spoke.

"It's not porn." Olivia rolled her eyes, "It's a blog, this girl sleeps with different important men in DC and then blogs about it. She never gives their names or anything like that. She leaves clues in the artwork she photographs or in the partials of body parts."

"Okay, what does this have to do with Nystrom?" David asked.

"Harrison says this blog has not been updated since the last day Jenny Nystrom was seen."

"Are you saying she's the blogger or somehow connected to the blogger?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"Something in Harrison's gut is telling him to pursue this. Maybe it's that we keep coming up on dead ends and this is something new? I don't know, but what I do know is to not ignore their ideas. This could be totally unrelated, hell, it probably is, but it could open up their minds into looking elsewhere." Olivia explained.

"What do you need from us?" David asked without any hesitation.

"Look through her posts, if you recognize any of the men she slept with from any of the clues she's left, we need to talk to them. We need to find out who she's slept with so we can see if she looks anything like Jenny."

"You got it, Livie." Fitz leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I should get back to the office. I'm going to keep an eye out for any female bodies that drop." She stood up and brushed off her slacks.

"Sounds good, love you."

"Love you too, Fitzy!" David mimicked back.

Olivia rolled her eyes and waved to them as she left.

SCANDAL

"What?" Olivia answered her phone with a long sigh.

"Olivia, it's Randy Boles."

"Randy, what's up?"

"I heard you were trying to find out about any females in their early 20s found dead."

Olivia's head shot up, "Yes, I am."

"Well I've got one, out in the woods off the 405. Actually, she's not mine. She's Brenda Johnson's, I can tell her you're going to meet her out there." Randy offered.

"Please do." Olivia murmured. Jotting down the exact location, she hung up, grabbed her blazer and bag and closed her office door behind her. "I'm going out." She called out with a wave.

"Great, we think we know who the last person she slept with was." Harrison looked up from a file he was hovered over.

"Who?"

"Alexander Lavich."

"The diplomat?" Olivia stopped in her tracks.

"Which means," Stephen sauntered over, "if Harrison is right about this, we're facing diplomatic immunity."

"Well shit." Olivia mumbled.

"Guys, I found a woman in a hospital with amnesia who matches Jenny's description." Quinn came in with the Nystroms and Edison at her heels, "They're faxing over a picture right now."

Olivia nodded, "Okay, well I'll be back shortly." She turned and left without another word.

SCANDAL

"Olivia Pope?"

"Yes," Olivia picked her way carefully in her heels down the steep slope to the body, "You must be Deputy Chief Johnson."

"Please, call me Brenda." The woman stuck her hand out, "Randy tells me this could be your client's daughter?"

"Maybe, I've seen so many bodies in the past 36 hours I know not to get my hopes up anymore." Olivia replied.

"Well this matches the Nystrom girl's description, which is why I was called out here, no ID on the body though."

Olivia nodded to the coroner who removed the sheet. Olivia's eyes skimmed from the top of her head, which had been bashed in, all the way down to her feet, where a silver ankle bracelet with a dangling cross rested covered in mud.

"It's Jenny Nystrom." She confirmed.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do now own Scandal_

**Chapter Six: Shakin' Hands**

_Far too pretty to be giving it cheap_

_That's why she's making six figures _

_Working three days a week_

_Yeah she'd even break a promise in the Promise Lad_

_She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_

_\- "Shakin' Hands" Nickelback_

* * *

"So while you were out I had a brilliant idea," Stephen grabbed Olivia the moment she walked into the office, "come and see." He guided her into his office where he had the television playing.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I had the Nystroms go on television with the picture of Jenny. The most innocent picture they could find. The media is blowing up about her. There are like three million people looking for her now." He grinned.

"Until the media finds out she's the Beltway Unbuckled girl. Then they'll demonize her." Olivia pointed out. "Do her parents know who she is?"

Before Stephen could reply, Abby stuck her head in the room, "I tried to tell him that. He wouldn't listen." She was out of the room before Stephen could find something appropriate to throw at her.

"Her parents have no idea. Why hurt them more when they're already going through this?" Stephen pointed out.

"It doesn't matter anyhow, Stephen." Olivia placed an arm on his shoulder and guided him to his desk chair.

"Why now? Liv, why are you using that tone of voice with me?"

"What tone?"

"The tone you use when you have to give a client devastating news. What happened?"

Olivia took a steadying breath, "Jenny is dead. She was in what looked like a car accident. We need to connect her to Lavich now."

"She's what?" Stephen didn't even hear the rest of her comment.

Olivia looked down at Stephen with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry, Stephen."

Stephen just looked at his hands and then up at her, "What do we do?" He finally asked.

Olivia sighed, "That's your call. This is your case, Stephen." She opened the office door, "Let us know when you have a game plan." She shut the door behind her.

"What happened?" Abby was on her in a moment, "What did you find out?"

"Stephen will let us know when he has the next step." Olivia walked into her office and took of her blazer and set her purse on a chair.

"Conference room. Now." Stephen ordered as he slammed his office door shut.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked as they took a seat, "I have another hospital lead. I feel really good about it."

"Don't bother." Stephen shut the door behind them, "Jenny Nystrom is dead. We have confirmation from the coroner's office."

"What?" Harrison stood up quickly.

"Her body was found in the woods off the highway. I'm going to go down and get the report from the coroner, then call the Nystroms to let them know." He left the room.

Olivia put her head in her hands and willed the tears to go away. They didn't want to, "We need to confirm who she was last seen with. Was it Lavich or someone else?" Olivia shrugged, "Let's keep digging."

SCANDAL

"Thank you, Olivia." Edison stood up, "It's not the news we want, of course, but it's better than nothing at all. We asked for an answer. Thank you for giving it to them. And congrats, I hope Fitz wins the nomination." He ducked his head and followed the Nystroms out of her office.

Stephen appeared a moment later, "I give up." He said.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "I don't want to do what you do. I want to do what I do. I quit."

Olivia sighed, "Fine, I'll take it from here." She stormed past him, "Conference room, now!" When everyone was assembled, Olivia leaned forward, "We need to find a way to nail Lavich for this. I want a confession. I want something. I want his ass nailed to the wall. Let's get David, Fitz and Mellie here. Mellie has a lot of high profile clients who may be able to pull some strings and get his immunity revoked."

Twenty minutes later the team was fully gathered around the conference room table. "Stephen, autopsy results?"

Stephen stood up, "According to the coroner, Jenny would've survived her internal injuries if she'd been taken to a hospital."

"She was alive when she went through the windshield?" Olivia asked. She felt the nausea creep up on her again.

"The dirt in her lungs matched the dirt where she was found." Stephen continued.

"She died, face down in a pile of dirt?" Mellie looked down at the papers in front of her before looking up, "How do we nail the son of bitch?"

"We can't nail him." Harrison swiveled around in his chair, "He has diplomatic immunity, we can't do anything to him. We can't have him arrested, we can't have him questioned, we can't have any of his property searched. Nothing."

"Unless Kurkistan revokes his diplomatic immunity." Fitz spoke up.

"We have to get the President to ask that though." David replied.

"And he never will." Mellie sighed, "Not when he needs the airspace to possibly invade East Sudan."

"We need to get with some of your clients," Olivia pointed to Mellie, "we need their support on this. And some of your contacts." She pointed to Fitz and David.

"Olivia," Fitz looked at David who nodded, "this is clearly a tragedy, but we're talking about messing with foreign policy."

"We're talking about the death of a young girl. The murder of a young girl." Olivia snapped.

"And she was seen getting into a Spider and he was the only one at the embassy party with a Spider. And his car was in an accident right by the body dump site." Huck spoke up, "We have enough proof if he didn't have immunity."

"East Sudan,"

"Will always be a problem." Mellie snapped, "You're talking about a high ranking goat farmer who lives in a country where women are treated as cattle and sold off as children into marriage to bear children before being raped and beaten by their husbands. They have no say in anything, no educational possibilities. Nothing. He should die just for being from there." She snapped.

"Point taken." Fitz held up his hands in surrender. "Let's start working our contacts." He relented.

SCANDAL

"Edison, I'm sorry, but the President won't budge. And I don't have any clout with him anyhow." Olivia apologized.

"Maybe I can," Edison started.

"What? You don't think I've asked every congressman and senator and mover and shaker I've helped to try to change the President's mind? We're talking about foreign policy and East Sudan. We're," she motioned between the two of them, "not in any position to do anything about this." She paused and barely heard Edison's response before replying, "But two grieving parents are."

"What?" Edison turned to see that Olivia was staring at the Nystroms through the open doorway. "You want to use them?"

"I want to camp them out on the White House lawn and I want the news there and I want the nation feeling for them." Olivia's lips curled into a smile, "It's political gold."

"Liv," Harrison tapped on the doorframe, "the media knows she's the blogger. They've started demonizing her."

"Damn it." Olivia muttered, "Great job, by the way, Edison. That was a curve ball we weren't ready for." She snapped.

"It's all over every news channel." Stephen whispered.

"We need to change their focus. We need to get them to focus on Lavich and diplomatic immunity and how it doesn't protect our citizens. It doesn't protect our children."

"I can leak that." Abby piped up.

"Do it." Olivia turned to the Nystroms, "Don't watch the news, don't do anything. Just sit tight and we're going to handle this. We're the best, we can do it." She promised.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Seven: Secrets**

_Till all my sleeves stained red _

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear _

_Thought you saw me wink_

_No, I've been on the brink so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"_Secrets" OneRepublic_

* * *

"_The White House has yet to address the growing number of protestors that have begun to camp outside on the lawn."_

"_The protestors do not care that Jenny Nystrom was the Beltway Unbuckled Blogger, instead they are concerned with the safety of American citizens if those with diplomatic immunity can get away with murder. What is the point of foreign policy if we can't protect our citizens at home?"_

"_The President has yet to speak on the subject, but the growing number of supporters from Senate and House is alarming. The President may lose his re-election bid in November if he's not careful." _

"_While the President digs in his heels and stands firm on his resolve not to rock the boat with Kurkistan, the Nystroms and their supporters are doing the same and causing quite a bit uproar within the government. It seems that politicians are no longer sure who to support, the President or the Nystroms." _

"_DA Fitzgerald Grant, who will be running against the President in the primaries, has sunk a lot of time and effort into this campaign. As has wife, Olivia Grant, owner of the consulting firm Olivia Grant and Associates. The two are leading the charge with the rest of the Gladiators, as they have been dubbed by Washington, high-powered attorney Mellie Finch and DA David Rosen."_

"_Here is Mr. Nystrom's take on the protest outside of the White House: 'I feel like a jerk, believe me, camping out on the White House lawn, disrupting DC and the President's day. Hell, I even voted for this guy. But I'm here for Jenny. I'm here for my little girl. All flaws and judgments aside, I'm here for an American girl who was killed by a high ranking foreign official who gets away with it because he's a high ranking foreign official. That's not right. If he were an American politician he'd be arrested, questioned, put on trial, our system would do its job because he murdered an American girl. All of the sudden that changes because he's not American? Aren't we supposed to protect our children, our citizens from foreign threats? Is Alexander Lavich not a foreign threat? I just want the President to think about his own kids. What would happen if it was his daughter or son this man had killed? Would he be up in the White House saying they couldn't go after this man because of foreign policy? Or would they be demanding his diplomatic immunity be revoked and when and if it wasn't, throwing him in jail regardless? I think there's a severe double standard that needs to be addressed today. So I'm here for Jenny. I'm here to see Jenny and any other American he's hurt or murdered gets justice.'" _

Olivia shut off the television and took a sip of her ginger ale, "I didn't realize this Fitz, but this one case could help build your campaign. We're officially running a tough on crime campaign and a protect the boarders campaign."

"It's genius really," Cyrus leaned back, "the President has proven to be very weak on many major Republican values. You'll be able to draw that base back in, while still maintaining some of your more liberal social values."

"We have to keep Langston out of the running if we want to move forward with anything remotely liberal while making sure the keys to America aren't handed over to some foreign government." Fitz muttered.

"Which is exactly what will happen if Reston wins." Olivia sat down.

"Come on, Reston isn't that bad." David started. The room turned to glare at the die hard Democrat in the room. Unfortunately for David, Abby was in the kitchen cooking, so he was on his own for that battle.

"You're in a room full of Republicans." Olivia reminded him as she handed Fitz her empty glass, indicating she wanted more.

"You're apolitical." David snapped back.

"I'm a Republican right now." She challenged, reminding him that she would support her husband until the day she died.

"I surrender." He held up his hands with a laugh, "And come on, we're all voting for Fitz, Reston be damned."

"Just as long as we're clear." Olivia warned him.

"Damn, Fitz, I see why you married her." Cyrus shook his head in amusement at the group in the room, "She's like your own personal bulldog."

"She's my Livie." He winked at her.

"I hate you both right now." Olivia rolled her eyes as she accepted the fresh glass of ginger ale from him.

"Hey everyone," Abby popped into the living room of the Grant home, "dinner's ready."

"Thank God, I'm starving and I need a friend in this damn room." Olivia stood up and wiped her hands on her pants before sprinting into the kitchen.

"Pregnancy does wonder to her patience." David joked as he slapped Fitz's back.

"Just wait until Abby is pregnant." Fitz gave him a grin and a wink.

"God help my soul." David muttered.

SCANDAL

"It's not working anymore, Liv." Harrison threw down the latest newspaper, "Page three. We made page three news today. Tomorrow we'll be page four news. This is a disaster."

Olivia picked up the paper. Tensions between the United States and East Sudan made the front page. They were screwed, "We just need a fresh wind."

"How do we turn the tides on this one?" Stephen asked, "I want to nail the bastard, but I just don't see that happening now."

"Olivia?" Huck popped his head into the room, "You have a visitor."

Olivia spun in her chair and was faced with the First Lady of the United States of America, "Mrs. Grant, a word please?"

Olivia's eyes flew down to the woman's growing belly before Olivia stood, "Of course Madam First Lady." She gestured down the hall to her office, "What can I do for you?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Because of your little stunt outside the White House my husband's chances for re-election are slim and your husband's chances for election are growing."

"It was a nice and quite unexpected side affect." Olivia admitted.

"The only thing that will potentially change that for my husband is if he sides with the Nystrom parents, which he can't do at this point."

"To change his mind like that would kill any authority he has."

The woman nodded, "Of course if I went out there, as a mother, and held a sign for thirty minutes, what would that do to your campaign and to my husband's future in the White House?"

"It would help both," Olivia leaned back and crossed her arms, "say I take you up on this, what's in it for you?"

"I rather like being First Lady, living in that big house, and I'd hope your husband may reconsider running until after our final four years are done."

"Not happening. Help or don't help, but Fitz is running in this election until he decides otherwise and if you and your husband do anything to threaten that you will have me to deal with."

"Are you threatening the First Lady of the United States?" She rose and rested her hands on her belly. She used that belly to sway people away from her husband's decisions and in her favor. She was a political animal who had no respect for her husband or her husband's opinions. Many thought she just did what her husband told her to do, but Olivia could see past it. She could read between the lines. This was another way to undermine his presidency while still making sure she was the most influential woman in the country.

Olivia was willing to use her if that's what it took to get Jenny Nystrom justice. Because that's what this was about. It wasn't about getting Fitz into office. That was just a bonus.

"Fine." Olivia responded. "Come by tomorrow, 9am sharp, we'll get the top of the hour. I'm sure you can figure out what to say on your own."

"What going on?" Abby asked as Olivia joined them in the conference room again, "We're about to get our fresh gust of wind. Get the networks to the protest tomorrow. I'll meet them there tomorrow at 9am."

SCANDAL

"No questions please." The First Lady held out her hand, "I'm not here as the First Lady. I'm here as a mother of two and an expecting mother. I'm here for Jenny. I'm here for her parents. This isn't about politics, this is about protecting our children. This is about protecting them from the monsters of the world who we let into our nation and then we is about getting them out."

SCANDAL

"_In other news, DA Fitzgerald Grant led the arrest of Kurkistani diplomat Alexander Lavich this evening after the President revoked his diplomatic immunity. The pressure on the President to have Lavich arrested came after his wife joined the protestors outside of the White House and held a picket sign herself." _

"_A good day for the Grant Campaign, as Fitzgerald Grant showed he was tough on crime as he led the arrest of Lavich in the death of Jenny Nystrom." _

"_It appears that the President will have a tough run for re-election later this year from a candidate within his own party, Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Grant showed the nation how they would run this country by having the Alexander Lavich's diplomatic immunity revoked by Kurkistan. The question remains, how will the President handle East Sudan when access to the country is necessary?"_

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eight: Stay Here Forever**

_If you want to see that Italian tower leaning baby we can leave right now_

_If that's too far we can jump in the car and take a little trip around town_

_They say that California is nice and warm this time of year_

_Baby say the world and we'll just disappear_

_Cause if you wanna go, baby let's go_

_If you wanna rock I'm ready to roll_

_And if you wanna slow down, we can slow down together_

_If you wanna walk, baby let's walk_

_Have a little kiss, have a little talk_

_We don't gotta leave at all, we can lay here forever_

_Stay here forever, oh_

_\- "Stay Here Forever" Jewel_

* * *

_May 2007_

"This is going to be so cool, Mommy." Jerry's eyes were wide, "I can't believe we have a whole bus to ourselves." He pointed to the tan RV parked in front of their Georgetown home.

Olivia laughed and pulled him against her, loving the feeling of her baby boy pressing up against the growing bump that was her baby girl. "We're going to have such a fun summer." She promised him.

"And we won't be away from Daddy." His smile widened even more and his blue slate eyes shone brightly up at her. His father's blue eyes.

"That's right, pumpkin, we're going with Daddy." She held out her hand, "Now come see how Mommy, Aunt Quinn, Aunt Abby, Aunt Mellie and Aunt Alexandra decked out our home for the next three months." She laughed as he surged ahead of her, ignoring her hand and throwing the RV door open himself.

"Oh my goodness!" He squealed, "This is awesome." He turned and looked at her. "This is going to be the coolest adventure yet."

SCANDAL

"He's so excited." Olivia rolled her eyes as the RV bumped along the road to Concord, New Hampshire, the first stop on the Trail.

"I'm really glad you guys are coming with me." Fitz reached out and grasped her hand. "It's going to make this easier."

Olivia moved over so she could curl against his side, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"And OGA?" Fitz asked.

"Is in good hands. They're working on a case now." She smiled up at him, "Some rich guy has gone off the handle and divorced his wife and is dating a twenty-one year old and wants to destroy his company's IPO. Harrison is in charge."

"I can't believe Harrison won." Fitz shook his head, "I thought for sure Abby would shoot him to win."

Olivia laughed loudly before throwing her hand over her mouth to smother it so she didn't wake Jerry up, "Yeah she wanted to, but Harrison is the best. He thinks the furtherest out of the box and clients love him." She shrugged, "I knew that was going to be it though."

"And that gut of yours is never wrong." Fitz tapped her nose.

SCANDAL

Olivia followed Jerry off the RV and couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, "I'm going to find Daddy. He said we could play at the rest stop before he has to go back to work with Uncle Cyrus." Jerry waved to his mother as he dashed off.

"Stay in eye sight." She called out as he ran straight into James Novack, a junior reporter who was covering most of the press for the Grant Campaign. Laughing, she shook her head and walked over to the campaign RV, where Cyrus and Fitz just stepped off, "What's the plan for Concord?" She asked, holding out her hand for the paper Cyrus was holding.

"Veterans event." Cyrus handed her the schedule, "There's the schedule of events."

"We want to go over the plan with you. We'll hop on our RV after this stop and eat lunch with you and Jer if that's okay." Fitz leaned down to press a kiss to the apple of her cheek.

"Sounds wonderful. We're having PB&amp;J." She informed them.

"Yum," Fitz looked up at Jerry's laughter. Scott and Mark, two other campaign aides, were running in circles with Jerry while James took pictures. "I'm going to get in on the fun." Fitz kissed her one last time before running toward the grassy area where the boys were playing.

Olivia watched as Cyrus stared intently straight at them. She felt a smirk curve at the corner of her lips as she nudged his ribs, "See something you like?" She asked.

Cyrus made a hum of agreement before his eyes shot down, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and pointed straight ahead, "I was talking about James."

Cyrus turned beet red and muttered something unintelligible before stalking back onto the RV. Olivia erupted in a fit of laughter only to be joined by Brenda, one of the campaign workers helping to handle the press. "What's so funny?"

"Cyrus won't admit he's got a crush on James." Olivia sang out.

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Like it's a big secret anyhow. We all know about it."

"Just like we all know you and Scott have a thing going on." Olivia bumped her hip against Brenda's. "Oh blushing is a good look on you."

"Look, Cyrus said it's against the,"

"Ignore Cyrus." Olivia swatted the idea away, "Fitz and I are happy if you're happy." She gave the young woman a hug. "Just enjoy yourself and trust your instincts. Scott's a great guy." Olivia advised.

Brenda blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose, "Thanks, Olivia."

"Now, I think I'm going to tackle my husband to the ground." Olivia waved and jogged over to the area the boys were wrestling in, lightly throwing her arms around Fitz's neck, laughing as Jerry's wrapped around hers.

James, Scott and Mark stepped back as Fitz stood up, latching onto Olivia's legs while Olivia did the same to Jerry. "Hang on!" Fitz yelled, spinning them in a circle while James snapped photos of the family.

One thing was for sure, Cyrus regarded silently while looking out the RV window, optics would never be a problem with the Grant family.

SCANDAL

"Honestly, Liv, the pictures that James took were so cute." Quinn gushed, "And they're already on every blog site possible." She paused, "You guys should start your own blog." She randomly stated.

Olivia took a sip of her ginger ale and leaned back on the sofa of the RV. Jerry was fast asleep, Fitz was working over time with Brenda, Mark, Scott and Cyrus and she was enjoying a girl time phone call with Abby, Alexandra, Mellie and Quinn, "That's not a bad idea actually."

"That reminds me," the girls could hear Mellie flipping through papers, "so I was glancing over the statements for donations and they sky rocketed after those photos went up." Mellie was helping to keep an eye on all the donations from fundraisers and such as they came through so Fitz and Olivia didn't have to focus on it.

"Really?" Olivia grinned, "They love my boys."

"They love your family." Abby amended. "You guys represent a new America, one that's a bit more accepting and open to starting new traditions while still encompassing the loving family that is supposedly at the heart of every American home."

"So a blog, huh?" Olivia was still mulling that idea over in her mind. "That could be good. With a link to the Facebook and Twitter pages." She paused, "I still don't really understand the point of Twitter." She admitted.

"Well it's a great marketing tool." Alexandra piped up, "Which reminds me, I think we need to discuss the t-shirts further. They're just so," she paused, "plain. Mind if I start sketching out some ideas?"

"Go for it, anything to get the younger voters revved up is a good thing." Olivia consented. "I'm going to start working on a blog, see if we can jazz up some support that way."

"Are you going to ask already?" Abby snapped.

Olivia sighed, "How's OGA?"

"We miss you, Liv!" Abby whined loudly, "Harrison is so not you. He's so fucking annoying with his peppy attitude all the time."

"Harrison isn't peppy." Olivia sighed, "He's a talker. He talks his way in and out of things, and he's got the best people skills."

"He's annoying." Abby snapped again.

"That's because you're cynical and bitter." Olivia snapped back, "Give him a chance. How's the current client going."

"Well, he married his twenty-one year old gold digging whore." Abby spilled.

"Abby," Quinn protested, "give Harrison a chance!"

"You let him get married?" Olivia nearly shrieked.

"No, Harrison let him get married." Abby amended.

"You were waiting in the car with him. You also allowed the doctor in the house without confirming that he was a medical doctor, but actually a doctor of theology." Quinn threw her under the bus, "Quit blaming Harrison or I'll make it your fault too." She threatened.

"Enough!" Olivia silenced the argument, "Work it out. Handle it. Fitz is here, I'm going to spend time with my husband." She hung up the phone without a goodbye.

"Let me guess, OGA is falling apart without you." Fitz sighed as he snugged up next to her.

"They'll survive." Olivia threw one leg over his lap so she straddled him, "I'd rather focus on us." She slipped the top button loose.

Fitz grinned and his blue eyes darkened to her favorite shade. The shade of blue that told her just how much he wanted her. His hand skimmed up from her ass to tangle in her hair, and he pressed his lips lightly to hers, just teasing her for a moment, "Good plan."

SCANDAL

Olivia watched proudly as he spoke to the veterans in Concord. He was so good at this part. He was meant to represent the people. The people love him. All he wanted was to find the good in everyone and everything. He was going to be the best damned President of the United States, she had no doubts about that.

"He's going to be an incredible President." Cyrus came up next to her.

"A man of the people." Olivia predicted.

"That's good. You should use that." Cyrus nodded his acceptance, "Fitz told me about the blog, I like it. And that Alexandra is going to design some new t-shirts. Also Mellie called me," he shook his head, "I'll never get used to that one, anyhow she said your donations sky rocketed after the photos from the rest stop. This shouldn't be too hard to run clean."

Olivia tucked her arm in Cyrus's and watched as her little boy mimicked Fitz as he introduced himself to veterans, saluting them and thanking them for their service, "That's just how we want it. Now, it's time to start to really find out about Sally Langston. I want a background check on her and her top aides. OGA just wrapped up the Pierce case. I'm going to put them on this if that's okay."

"Sounds good to me." Cyrus confirmed.

SCANDAL

Sally watched the news report on the Grant Campaign. The Grant family had stirred up quite a bit of support. The country was slowly falling in love with the family. She had to admit, they were dynamic. But they were not traditional, they would not bring the stability the country needs with Bush leaving office. It was time for her to make her move, "Billy!" She called out, "We have a lot of work to do over the next few months before the primaries. Let's get started." She shut the television off.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Nine: All-American Girl**

_But now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful_

_Wonderful, perfect all-American_

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

_She said be honest tell me what you want_

_And he said honey you ought to know_

_A sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you_

_I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl_

_\- "All-American Girl" Carrie Underwood_

* * *

_October 2007_

"_Nine months pregnant and she's still on the trail with them. It's hard to believe. She's scheduled to deliver at James Madison Hospital." _

"_Her due date is right around the corner, the Grant Campaign is going on hiatus for a couple of weeks while the Grants adjust to a new baby."_

"_Jerry Grant was quoted by a junior reporter, a James Novak, as being super excited for his little brother or sister to come because then he'd have someone to play with and someone to protect."_

"_The campaign will be in full swing without the candidate or his wife. The so called Gladiators are going to be running the show according to sources close to Grants, along with Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene, while Eleanor Grant helps to take care of Olivia, Fitz, Jerry and the newest addition."_

"_The gender and potential names have not yet been released to the public. No idea how they've managed to keep this under wraps. Even little Jerry Grant has not given it away. How a five year old managed to stay quiet is unbelievable."_

"_She looks like she's going to pop. At the last rally in Iowa she was unable to move around with the kids like she typically does and stayed stationary with older voters. Her hand never left her belly."_

"_If I were that pregnant, I sure wouldn't want to be traveling on a bus. I'd be at home. Sitting. And getting daily pedicures just have my ankles rubbed."_

"_Nine months pregnant and still looking every bit the glowing angel in white."_

Olivia waddled down the campaign bus and plopped herself on one of the chairs. "I swear, I need like four chairs to fit here." She muttered as she tried to get comfortable on the seat, unsuccessfully so.

Fitz chuckled and moved over one more chair, lifting up the arm rest so she had more room, "You're almost there, Livie." He told her.

"Stop eyeing me like that Fitz." She snapped, "We all know how much you love me when I'm pregnant, but today I don't love me very much. And I miss my little boy. And I swear I was not this big with Jer. I honestly can't wait to meet Karen, but even more so at this very moment, I can't wait to see my feet and fit in one chair and sleep on my stomach and a whole other list of things you can only do when you're not pregnant."

Fitz reached over and took her hand, "We're on our way home now." He smiled at her, "We'll be home before you know it. We'll get to tuck Jerry in bed and then you'll go into labor and then Karen will be here and then we'll move into the White House."

Olivia just stared blankly at him, "Yes, because everything will just be that easy and perfect."

Cyrus laughed, "Is someone feeling a little bit touchy today."

"I swear to God, Beene, I will smack those smart ass comments right out of your mouth." She threatened.

"I forget how mean you are when you're pregnant." Fitz grinned.

"And stop smiling like you're going to do me." She didn't even have to look at him to know he had _that _look on his face.

"Not to anger you or agree with pretty boy over here," Cyrus pointed his pen at Fitz, "but you really should calm down. This is almost over. And there's no way that's good for your little girl. When the newest addition to my family is born I expect her to be healthy." He tutted her.

Olivia let out a small hiss at his words and muttered, "No uterus, no opinion." Fitz and Cyrus both bit back laughs until Olivia let out a small groan.

"Livie, are you okay?" Fitz asked quickly, reaching over to grab her arm.

Waiting a minute for the pain to subside she nodded, "Yeah, it's okay, it's no big deal."

"Um, no big deal?" Cyrus looked at her incredulously, "Wasn't that a contraction?"

"No," She snapped, "because we're in South Carolina, not DC, because we're nowhere near our friends and our son. So no, it wasn't a contraction."

Fitz frowned, "Livie, if it was a contraction it doesn't matter where we are. Nana and the rest of your team can fly down with Jerry and meet us at the hospital long before Karen makes her appearance."

"Fitzgerald," Olivia warned, "it was not a contraction." She repeated.

Fitz held up his hands, "Fine, but when it was one, I told you so in advance." She smacked him on the arm for that and he winced, but playfully grinned at her.

SCANDAL

"But daddy," Jerry whined, "I'm not with you guys. Can't you tell her to wait?"

Fitz laughed, "Jer, I wish I could, but it's okay, you and Nana and Aunt Abby, Uncle David, Aunt Mellie, Uncle Stephen, Aunt Quinn, Uncle Huck, Aunt Alexandra and Uncle Harrison are all flying down here. You'll be here before she makes an appearance."

"You promise? Oh here's Nana." Jerry passed off the phone.

"Don't worry about Jer, Fitzgerald, you just take care of Liv." Eleanor ordered, "We'll meet you all at the hospital." She promised.

"Thanks, Nana, have a safe flight." Fitz hung up the phone, "Are we almost there?" He asked.

"Her contractions are still far enough apart not to be too concerned." Brenda stated, looking down at her watch.

"And the doctor knows we're coming." Mark replied.

"Will everyone please stop talking about _her_ like _she's _not here?" Olivia snapped, "_She_ has done this once before. None of you have." She yelled at the members of the team who were surrounding her. None of whom were parents.

Fitz laughed and took her hand, "Just squeeze every time a contraction comes. Just like we did with Jerry, champ." He kissed the back of her hand, "And yell as much as you want and as loud as you want. You deserve it."

Olivia laughed and let her head rest on the seat. "You're damn right I do." She let her head loll to the side so she could see her husband, "We're having another baby today."

"We're having another baby today." He squeezed her hand lovingly as he agreed with her statement.

SCANDAL

"Come on, champ." Fitz picked up her hand again and pulled her back into his chest, "Just push."

"Damn you, Fitzgerald, I hate you. We're never having sex again." She screamed as she squeezed his hand.

"You got it, champ." Fitz laughed and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Come on, Olivia," Dr. Montgomery, the OBGYN for the hospital they stopped at in South Carolina smiled at her calmly, "give me another big push, little Karen is crowning. She's dying to come out and meet all y'all." The older woman drawled.

"Come on, Livie, let's give her another big push." Fitz cheered her on as she let out another howl and pushed.

SCANDAL

Jerry paced around the waiting room with the rest of the Gladiators, every campaign worker who traveled with the team and Eleanor Grant, "Nana, why can't I help Momma?"

Eleanor laughed and patted her lap, smiling as Jerry charged over to her, his blue and green hand-knitted blanket made by Abby and the stuffed monkey she'd bought him on a trip to London right before he was born dragging behind him, "Because, this is something only Mommy and Daddy get to do." She told him.

"But why?" He asked.

Eleanor refrained from rolling her eyes, "Because it just is." She watched as his lips formed the same line his mother's did as he pursed them, clearly unhappy with the answer she'd given him. Luckily for her, he didn't pursue the question.

Instead he turned to Abby, "What colors are Karen's blanket?" He asked.

Abby grinned and reached into plum monogrammed baby bag she and David had brought for Karen, pulling out a cream and purple knitted blanket. "We thought Karen may like purple as much as you like blue." She suggested.

Jerry scooted off of his grandmother's lap and ran over to Abby, "It's perfect." He declared.

SCANDAL

Olivia leaned back against Fitz's chest, "Is she okay?" She asked drowsily.

Dr. Montgomery motioned for Fitz to stand and smiled over at Olivia, "Nineteen hours later, here's your baby girl." She held up the baby, "Fitz, come cut the cord." She motioned to the nurse holding the scissors.

"I want to hold her." Olivia murmured, smiling at the sound of her daughter crying.

"Just one minute, Olivia," Dr. Montgomery patted her knee, "they're just washing her off right now."

"Jer needs to come in now." Olivia continued to give directions. "And Abby made her a blanket, she should have Aunt Abby's blanket. And I want Eleanor to hold her before any of the Gladiators." She paused, "And we need to ask Cyrus." She continued.

"Whoa, Livie," Fitz rested a hand on her arm, "just slow down, let's get everything and everyone put together in here and then we'll do everything you said."

"Okay, sounds good."

SCANDAL

"Momma, where is she?" Jerry threw the door open, tripping over his blanket, but getting up to fly toward his mother's bed.

Olivia laughed, "Hop on up, baby." She looked over at Fitz, who was hovering over her as she held Karen.

"Ready," Fitz leaned down and grabbed Jerry, "jump." He picked up his son and let him settle next to Olivia, "Jerry, meet Karen."

Jerry's blue eyes widened in awe, just as Fitz's had the first time he held his daughter, "She's so tiny and pretty."

Olivia nodded and looked around the room, "Eleanor," Eleanor walked over, "here's your newest grand baby." She held the little girl out for Eleanor to take.

"Well hello little one, I'm your Nana. Technically, I'm your great Nana, but you can just call me Nana." Eleanor looked up, "Fitz, there's a purple monkey in my bag for her." She motioned to her purse on the floor next to the door.

"I've got it," Huck moved to the door so Fitz could stay next to Olivia, "here you go little Karen." He tucked the monkey next to her as Eleanor continued to rock back and forth. Looking around the room he mentally added Karen to the list of people he'd die to protect. It was a growing list. And one he was thankful for.

SCANDAL


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Ten: King of Anything**

_All of my life I've tried to make everybody happy _

_While I just hurt and hide waiting for someone_

_To tell me it's my turn to decide_

_Who cares if you disagree you are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare to tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything_

_\- "King of Anything" Sara Bareilles_

* * *

_Karen Michelle Grant was born at 5:29am this morning and weighs 7 pounds and 29 ounces and is 32 inches long. The hopeful First Couple took a picture of their adorable family and uploaded it onto their blog, Grant For President. _

_She's a beautiful, healthy girl. The Grants look ecstatic. What a beautiful family._

_The birth of America's Baby gave Grant a bump in the polls. He's going to give Sally Langston a run for her money in the bid for the primaries. He's also projected to show well against Reston in the general election._

_November 2007_

Olivia let out a long yawn, "I forgot about the sleepless nights." She murmured as she curled up next to Fitz in their bed at 2:30am a week after she and Karen had been discharged from the hospital.

Fitz pulled her close, "Next time it's my turn."

"If I let you, you'd take all the turns." She muttered. "I want to spend time with her too." She paused, "Even thought daylight hours are more appropriate."

"I can take,"

"If you finish that sentence I'm gonna smack you."

"I like it when you smack me." He murmured drowsily in her ear as he flipped them so she was underneath her, "Particularly when you smack my ass."

She laughed loudly, "Is that your way of trying to dirty talk me into sleeping with you?" She questioned, "Cause we're not allowed to do that yet."

He let out a huff, "I forgot."

"And you'll forget a few more times before the six weeks are up I'm sure." She pressed a tender kiss to the underside of his jaw. "I love you, sweet baby." She murmured.

"I love you too. We have the perfect family." He whispered. "Thank you for it."

"You gave it to me just as much as I gave it to you." She reminded him.

SCANDAL

"Primaries are in January, we need you back with us." Cyrus protested. "Particularly now, we need to make sure we stay ahead of that Bible thumping Puritan."

Olivia let out a long sigh, "Cy, I want to spend time with my babies. Jer's back in school and Karen was just born two weeks ago and I just don't want to be on the trail right now." She paused, "Karen's too young to take out there on that bus and I don't want Jerry to spend all his time with the Gladiators and Eleanor. I want him to spend time with me, too."

"Liv, I get that, I really do, but"

"No more buts Cyrus." Olivia and Cyrus both turned at the sound of Fitz's voice. "Olivia is taking time with the kids. You have me. I'm the candidate after all, so that's nothing to scoff at. We will be find handling this from a distance until December."

"But,"

"I said no more buts. In December, when Jerry is on Christmas break, the three of them will join us back on the road until he has to go back to school, but for now we will continue traveling until Thanksgiving. When Thanksgiving comes around I am coming back to DC where I will spend it with my beautiful family. We would love for you to be a part of that."

"You and James." Olivia amended.

"I'm not,"

"Whatever you say, you can invite him. We're going to invite everyone major in the campaign anyhow." She stated flatly, "We want to make sure everyone has a place to go to, a home to go to." She corrected.

"That's flattering, but I do not want anyone to think"

"That you're gay and we all know it?" Fitz rolled his eyes, "You act like we care, Cy. All we care about is that you're happy. We don't care if you like men or women or some combination of the two. You're part of the family."

Cyrus looked down at his loafers and blushed. The Grant family, well this part of the Grant family, really had welcomed him with open arms. Even with all of his cantankerous, mean, back alley, old ways. They cared for him, and contrary to what Big Jerry could think, he cared about them as more than political chess pieces for becoming one of the most powerful men in the country, in the world. "Thank you, Fitz, Liv, I'm just not ready."

Olivia reached out and grabbed his hand, "Whenever you're ready we're here. We'll always be here for you. You may want to let James know that you're not ready yet. He's young and wide-eyed, Cy, and he doesn't know exactly what's going on with you two. Just tell him where you stand. If he really cares about you he'll take it as fast or as slow as you need him to. I am inviting him to Thanksgiving though, he can't go home to his blood family so he's going to spend it with his campaign family."

"You're good people." Cyrus told them honestly, "Frustrating as fuck, but good people nonetheless."

"We love you too, Cyrus." Fitz laughed as he took Olivia's hand, "So everything's settled then?"

"Of course." Cyrus muttered, before slamming his way out of their home.

Olivia burst into laughter, "He is a piece of work."

"That's an understatement." Fitz held out his hand to her, "Come on, let's go meet Nana and steal our kids back. I was thinking the park? It's such nice weather out."

"How about I pack a picnic lunch to go with us? Eleanor shouldn't have fed Jer yet."

"Perfect." Fitz placed a kiss on her lips and watched as she swayed into the kitchen.

SCANDAL

"So we hit the road again tomorrow." Cyrus announced to the headquarters, "We're heading out west this time." Cyrus held up a stack of papers, "The itinerary until Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving, Liv and I want to invite everyone to our home for a Thanksgiving dinner. I understand not everyone can go home, so if you can't make it there we'd love to have you all at our home." Fitz began, "Now for the bad news, you all probably figured this was coming," he looked over at Olivia who was rocking back and forth as she held sleeping Karen in her arms, "Liv is not joining us on the trail until Jerry is out of school for Christmas Break." A chorus of negative responses followed that had Olivia blushing and looking down at her feet. She strove to make sure she knew all of the campaign workers and cultivated solid relationships, even friendships, with all of them. She was loved by them all. "I know, I'm disappointed too; however, we will have Abby and Stephen joining us for a little bit to help keep things moving and lend an extra hand where they can."

"Don't worry though," Olivia spoke up, "I'm not handing the reigns over, I'll be back just as soon as Karen's a few weeks older and Jerry's done for the holidays."

"Okay, back to work everyone. Don't forget to grab an itinerary." Cyrus waved them off, "That was horrible." He muttered.

"Aw, Cy, they took the news well." Fitz told him, "Besides, I'm supposed to be the most sad. She's my wife after all."

"She's Olivia Grant, sir, we all need her." Cyrus patted her arm and pressed a kiss to Karen's forehead before moving off to the side to find Abby.

"He loves us." Olivia cooed.

"He does. Let's hope he settles things with James." Fitz kissed her cheek and then Karen's head, "I'm going to grab those poll numbers from Abby."

SCANDAL

"Billy!" Billy Chambers turned wearily at the sound of Senator Sally Langston's voice. As the Chief of Staff for her campaign, he was used to hearing her Georgia accent screaming his name in frustration, particularly when it had to do with the Grant campaign.

"Yes, Sally."

"Have you seen the latest poll numbers?" She snapped. Of course he had. He made a distinct point of throwing them in the trash can. "He's up. And all of the talking heads say he's going to take the nomination. It is not in God's will that I lose that nomination, Billy." Sally snapped.

"You're not going to lose, ma'am." Billy assured her.

"Well at this rate I am. I hired you to fix this. Find out everything you can about Grant and his campaign staff. Find out everything and fix it before the primaries start in January." She stalked off leaving Billy with the numbers on the doomed campaign.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eleven: Feelings Show**

_Love is crazy pretty baby take it real slow_

_My feelings show_

_All you have to do is never ever let it go_

_My feelings show_

_And I want you to know_

_My feelings show_

_\- "Feelings Show" Colbie Caillat _

* * *

Olivia moved from one end of the kitchen to the other with a grace and beauty that amazed Fitz. Karen was currently happily gurgling in the arms of her Uncle Cyrus who was speaking quietly with Eleanor; Jerry was outside with Harrison, David, Huck, Stephen, Scott, Mark and James shooting hoops; Mellie, Abby, Quinn, Brenda and Alexandra were sipping on wine mingling with the campaign workers that filled their home and he was happily watching his wife as she moved about the kitchen. She amazed him. Everyday she amazed him.

Olivia giggled when she paused to take a sip of wine, "Honestly Fitz, the ogling is a bit obvious. Shouldn't you be playing nice with our guests?"

Fitz shook his head, even though her back was too him, "Nope, I'd prefer to stare shamelessly at my hot wife."

Olivia couldn't help the laugh that rippled through her body at his words. "Well that's not fair," she turned to face him, "I have to work so I can't stare shamelessly at my hot husband." She shot back at him.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen fully to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his front and pressing his lips to her cheek and then her neck, "I love you." He whispered.

She felt another smile grace her lips. She would never tire of this. The unwavering devotion they showed each other, the little moments in the kitchen, the love of her family, the love of her husband. No, she would never tire of this. "I love you too." She murmured, her right hand dropping the spoon and reaching up to tangle in his chocolate hair. He needed a haircut. And to shave, she noted as his lips landed once again on her neck and she felt his scruff.

Pushing herself out of his grasp, she playfully wagged her finger at him before stepping back to the stove, "Fine, I'll go play basketball with guys." He mumbled dejectedly.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him, "Stop being a drama queen, Fitzgerald. You get plenty of attention as is." She called out loudly. He continued pouting as the workers who could see them laughed.

SCANDAL

Quinn posted pictures and videos from Thanksgiving on the Grant for President blog she'd started. The videos and pictures were going viral as people shared them with friends. She also took the time to upload them to the Youtube page connected with the blog.

"Quinn! Come to bed!" Huck called out loudly.

Quinn shook her head at her husband as she shut down her computer and sauntered into the bedroom, "Sorry, social media is such a great way to promote the campaign." She explained excitedly as she curled up next to him in their bed, "And the best part is Langston and Reston haven't thought of it yet." She continued, "The blog has just taken off and the Youtube page was a stroke of genius."

"It was your idea." Huck chuckled at her.

She grinned shamelessly down at him, "And I am brilliant." She informed him matter-of-factly as she leaned over him, "Wouldn't you agree?" She asked as let her hips drop down to his.

His chuckled was exchanged for a groan before he flipped them over, "Definitely."

SCANDAL

Sally Langston felt like she wanted to throw up as she pulled up the next video on the Grant for President blog that was run by one of Olivia Pope's people. The video was of Olivia kicking off her sky high heels, tossing her hair up in a ponytail and getting in on the basketball game with her son, her husband and the younger male campaign workers present at the Thanksgiving dinner they'd hosted. It never crossed Sally's mind to invite Billy or any of the other workers over. Thanksgiving was for family. It was just Daniel Douglas, herself and their two children. No one else. She'd cooked in the kitchen alone all morning and early afternoon while everyone spent the day kept to themselves.

The videos and pictures uploaded on the blog and Youtube page for Grant showed the opposite was true of their home. While Olivia did do most of the cooking, a bevy of women and men wandered in and out of the kitchen to help. It looked like many had brought their own food to help out as recipes were already being uploaded by the campaign workers.

She pushed the off button to the monitor a little too forcefully when she pulled up a candid shot of Fitzgerald Grant in the kitchen with his arms around a smiling Olivia who was pressed up against him as she stirred something on the stove, his head buried in her neck.

"You're going to break the computer if you do that." Sally looked up at the sound of the voice in her office doorway.

She found her son standing there, Daniel, Jr. "What are you still doing up?" She asked quietly, "I thought you went to bed hours ago."

He shrugged and meandered into the office, plopping down unceremoniously in an overstuffed dark leather chair, "Couldn't sleep. Didn't eat enough I guess."

Sally nodded her head, "Is everything okay, Danny?"

Danny shrugged again, a favorite response of his so he didn't have to be verbose. "Sure."

"Are you okay with me running for President?" She asked.

He shrugged for a third time and Sally couldn't help the eye roll that came from his reaction, "It doesn't look like you're going to win, Mom." She frowned at his statement, "Grant's going to make a cool president." He stood up, "Maggie thinks he's hot. His wife is definitely smoking."

Sally had to take five deep breaths and resist the urge to scream and throw something at the door as it slammed shut behind him. Her campaign was doomed to failure. Her kids knew it. Her campaign workers knew. The voters knew. She knew. Hell, God himself knew it.

SCANDAL

_December 2007_

"I'm so happy you're back on the road with us until Christmas." Fitz murmured, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek as she stood outside of their RV, gently rocking a sleeping Karen in her arms.

"Me too." She admitted, "I missed you." She lifted one hand to gently trail down his cheek, "And I'm glad you shaved."

He let out a laugh at that and swooped in to press a quick, hard kiss to her mouth, "Famous last words, Mrs. Grant. I think I'll grow a full beard now." He laughed at her look of disdain.

"I'm going to talk to Cyrus. He's more pleasant than you." She snapped playfully.

"Only because you're back." Fitz called out as she walked away, putting an extra sway in her step just for him.

Cyrus rubbed his hands together as she approached, opening his arms for Karen. "There's my favorite Grant." He murmured as he took his sleeping Goddaughter, gently rocking her as he cradled her head, "I am so happy you're back. We need you with debates starting up after the new year and the primaries starting up in March."

"Well you got me for the rest of December and the beginning of January. Once Jer is settled back in school I'll come back on the road for a few weeks at a time. I just hate the idea of leaving him with the Gladiators and Eleanor. I love them all and they all adore him, but he's my baby boy." She murmured laughing as he came up on the back of a galloping James. "You really should figure this out with James. He's quite a catch."

Cyrus looked down at his feet, "I know." He glanced back up at her, "We talked the other night. I told him I just need some time to figure it out in my head. I do want to try something. With him specifically. I told him not to wait though. If he meets someone worthy he should go for it."

Olivia laid her hand on Cyrus's arm, "You're a good man Cyrus Beene. He won't meet anyone more worthy than you." She continued before he could object, "I'll leave you with your Goddaughter. I'm going to grab the new info Abby has." She pointed to the redhead who just appeared with David by her side, "And get an update from Harrison on how the office is doing."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twelve: All I Ever Need Is You**

_Sometimes when I'm down and all alone_

_Just like a child without a home_

_The love you give me keeps me hanging on, oh honey_

_All I ever need is you_

_You're my first love, you're my last_

_You're my future, you're my past_

_And loving you is all I ask for, oh honey_

_All I ever need is you_

_\- "All I Ever Need Is You" Sonny &amp; Cher_

* * *

_January 2008 - The First Debate_

"_The first debate in the primaries is tonight between Senator Sally Langston of Georgia and Fitzgerald Grant, III of California. The debate will begin at 8pm EST."_

"_Polls show that Sally Langston will probably win the debate simply because of her experience."_

"_While the debate may go to Langston in the end, the people seem more interested in hearing what Grant has to say. One of our reporters went around speaking with the pubic and four out of five claimed to be supporting Grant in the Republican primaries. No one thinks Langston has the gumption to beat Reston out in the general election."_

"They're saying I'm going to lose." Fitz murmured.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her, letting one hand skim up to tangle in his hair as he dug his head in her neck, "Just because they think that doesn't mean it's true." Olivia leaned her head back so he was forced to look at her, "Hey," she tilted his chin over and forced his eyes to catch hers, "The people want you. The people like you. The people _trust_ you." She told him. "Just be yourself and ignore all jabs at you personally."

Billy rounded the corner backstage in search of Olivia Grant and Cyrus Beene. He wanted to formally introduce himself and see if he could shake them. He promised Sally he would fix this. He _would_ fix the Grant problem. After the spike in popularity from the photos and videos from Thanksgiving, he finally admitted they were a big problem. That was when he saw it. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Fitzgerald Grant with his head in Olivia Grant's hand as she spoke quietly, but intently to him. He edged closer to them, trying to stay in the shadows, but still hear what she was saying.

"I promise you, Fitzgerald, you can and you will do this. Sally Langston has nothing on you. She's nothing more than a career politician. The only thing she as going for her is that she's a woman. Her views are too radical for her general base right now. The country is looking for change. They want someone fresh, someone new, someone not jaded by the system, someone who has lived in the real world and who understands the people. That person is you. You can do this. I know it." Billy wanted to throw up. Apparently, Olivia Grant's main purpose was to support her husband and build him up.

Fitzgerald Grant straightened his shoulders and the look of fear was replaced with a look of certainty. Grabbing his wife's face with both hands he crashed his lips onto hers. A moment later he pulled back, leaving a look of bliss on his wife's face, "I love you." He stated simply. Now Billy knew he was going to throw up. Spinning around, he left with an important piece of information tucked in his brain.

SCANDAL

Twenty minutes later, Olivia slipped into her seat next to Cyrus in the front row of the theater. She let out a long breath. Fitz knew where she would be and he was prepared, this would be fine. "Liv, it's going to be fine." She looked around Cyrus to see James smiling encouragingly at her.

She nodded, "I know, I just wish he wasn't nervous." She admitted softly.

"James is right, He's ready." Cyrus patted her hand. "Have a little faith."

Olivia raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "The Cyrus Beene is calm and I'm the one freaking out?" She questioned. "Has Hell frozen over and are pigs flying? Have I missed those top news stories?"

Billy glanced across the theater to see Olivia Pope laughing with Cyrus Beene and a junior reporter, James Novak, who was following their campaign around. A few moments later four others joined them, he couldn't remember all of their names, but he knew they were major campaign workers. He frowned at he sight before him. Olivia Pope was talking to them all like they were more than friends, like they were a family. Billy glanced next to him and looked at Daniel Douglas Langston, who he knew Sally was forcing to be here. With the Grant marriage being so strong, and the campaign workers clearly loving them, it appeared that the Langston marriage and the dynamics of the Langston campaign could be thrown in the spotlight. And those were problems he wasn't sure he could fix.

Unless he could get rid of Olivia Grant. If that marriage just suddenly dissolved, well then the Grant Campaign would suffer. Billy grinned. Now he just needed to do enough research to fully understand Olivia's role in the campaign and exactly what their marriage was like.

SCANDAL

As the lights dimmed, indicating the debate was going to start, Olivia glanced over to the two rows dedicated to the Langston Campaign. Her eyes fell on Billy Chambers. Chambers was essentially the equivalent of Cyrus. The only problem Chambers faced was that he was not half as smart, lacked the contacts Cyrus had, and lacked the experience Cyrus had gained over the years. And with the way he interacted with the other members of the campaign, particularly Daniel Douglas Langston, well it appeared that he also lacked Cyrus's minute ability to make people like him. Flashing her eyes to the stage as her husband's name was announced, Olivia put on her best smile and clapped, nudging Cyrus to do so once Sally's name was also announced.

_And so it begins._

The entirety of the debate Sally spent her time harping on the fact that she was a woman and Fitz was not. Something Olivia was eternally grateful for. She also continuously pointed out his youth and his lack of political experience. And Olivia could tell it was starting to frustrate Fitz. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with Fitz, motioning he should do the same.

Inhaling deeply and letting out a long exhale, Fitz finally responded, "Yes, I do lack experience as a politician, but I do not lack experience in politics. And I'm not talking about watching my father act as governor or senator. My experience comes from working as a District Attorney in DC. My experience comes from being a commanding officer in the Navy. I know how to lead. I know how the game works behind the scenes, I've seen the secret deals, the lies, the corruptness the American people are sheltered from. I know what it looks like and I don't want to have anything to do with it. I think my lack of experience as a politician is an exceptional quality, particularly now. The last thing we need is another career politician sitting behind the Resolute Desk trying to please everyone and not doing a thing to help the American people. Of course the flip side to that is I can and will, as a human, make mistakes. I have a lot to learn, but I'm willing to surround myself with smart people who have experience and learn from them." He paused and looked down at Olivia. She was beaming at him. It was clear that answer had been gold.

SCANDAL

Sally threw her blazer in the chair in her office forcefully and stared at Billy, "You were supposed to fix this. I just lost that debate to that California hippie. God did not intend for me to lose this election, Billy." She shrieked.

SCANDAL

Olivia threw her arms around Fitz's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, "You were brilliant." She murmured against his mouth, hitching a leg around his calf to pull their lower halves flush, "I am so proud of you." She pulled him down again, twining her fingers in his hair.

He grinned against her mouth and nipped at her bottom lip, his hands traveling down her sides and to her thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, "All thanks to you." He whispered.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Thirteen: Burning the Harbor**

_Cause in the wreckage of heartache and hindsight_

_A new beginning starts to unfold_

_And if you let it, it just might save your life_

_Because gravity happens_

_And we don't know it till after we've hit the ground_

_The world's spinning faster_

_With each day that passes and each dashing hour_

_What am I do to I've broken my parachute_

_So if gravity happens then I'll fasten wings to my shoes_

_\- "Gravity Happens" Kate Voegele_

* * *

After extensive research, Billy determined there was no way to break up the marriage indefinitely. It seemed that the union between Pope and Grant was unbreakable. There were no traces of rumors that either of their kids were the product of an outsider and there were no traces of infidelity on Fitz's part. He seemed to be the exact opposite of his father.

Tapping his pen against the table top of his desk, Billy continued to contemplate how he could destroy the man. He needed to break him. He needed Fitz to break emotionally so that he would withdraw from the election.

What he needed was an ally. He needed someone who wanted Fitz destroyed as much as he did.

SCANDAL

"I'm not sure exactly what you want from me, Mr. Chambers." Big Jerry Grant leaned against the bar in his Santa Monica home.

Billy looked down into his own glass, "I want to get rid of Olivia Pope."

Big Jerry let out a loud guffaw, "I've been trying to do that since my boy first laid eyes on her in that damn restaurant." He waved his hand, "They're not breaking that marriage up any time soon. In fact," he pointed to Billy, "and you tell Sally this, they're going to use that marriage to walk straight into the White House."

"Not if Olivia disappears." Billy whispers.

"And how exactly do intend on making that happen?" Big Jerry asked.

"I'm not sure, but if she disappears, even for a little bit, then Fitz will pull out of the election." Billy explained his idea.

Big Jerry eyed him suspiciously. While Billy was right, if Olivia disappeared Fitz would do whatever it took to get her back. What Billy didn't know about his son, is that Fitz wouldn't back down from a fight, instead, he would fight harder and he would fight dirty.

"So let's say I help make this happen," Big Jerry swirled the scotch in his glass, "if I help you make Olivia Pope disappear, at least temporarily,"

"Whatever you want." Billy offered quickly.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something." Big Jerry downed his scotch. "Let me make a few phone calls. I'll be in touch, Mr. Chambers."

SCANDAL

"I'm sorry you want what?" Charlie shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me, boss." He downed his coffee, "Sure, boss, whatever you want. You want me to contact this guy?" He glanced down at the photo of Chambers.

"Nah, he'll call you. I just want to make sure you understand that Pope is to be left unharmed. When I get her back for Fitz, I want her in one piece. And she can't know I'm involved. Chambers is to take the fall for this."

"But Chambers can't know. Got it, boss." Charlie hesitated for a moment, "Have you considered her father?"

"You don't work for him anymore, do you?" Big Jerry asked quickly. At Charlie's look he said, "Please, I knew she wasn't the daughter of the curator of the Smithsonian. The minute he planned on marrying her I knew she was Command's daughter."

Charlie scoffed, "Please, I got away from Command years ago. I'm black market, freelance now." He paused, "I was just making sure you have considered the fact that even though Pope isn't in contact with her father anymore, he'll still come after whoever tries to hurt her."

Big Jerry rolled his eyes, "That's why we give him Chambers." He explained slowly.

SCANDAL

"I just want to make sure you understand what you're asking." Charlie crossed his arms.

"Of course I understand." Billy snapped.

"It won't be cheap to make her disappear." Charlie warned him.

"Money won't be an issue." Billy waved his hand away. "You just need to make sure Olivia Grant is out of the picture."

"Half now, half when the job's done." Charlie handed Billy a slip of paper, "That's my price."

Billy rolled his eyes and nodded, "I'll have the first half wired to your account immediately." Charlie didn't respond, he just walked out of the room. Pulling out his phone he dialed a number, "I have the account number." He paused, "Yeah, it's a doozy, but shouldn't be anything for you."

SCANDAL

"You were brilliant." Olivia pressed another kiss to Fitz's lips.

"For the record," Cyrus piped up from his place in the middle of the DC headquarters as he rocked a sleeping Karen, "I told her you'd be fine. She was all worried."

Fitz looked down at his wife and then over at his Chief of Staff, "Really?"

"To clarify, I was worried because you were worried. I knew you could do it." Olivia glared over at Cyrus.

"Right." Cyrus shrugged and reluctantly handed Karen off to an excited James. "We need to look at the schedule again, you'll be on the road with us in December, right?" Cyrus asked quickly.

Olivia chuckled, "Yes, for Jer's Christmas break, once that's over though, we'll be back here in DC."

"Can't you just"

"No." Olivia held up her hands, "No, Cyrus. I'd prefer to keep Karen off the road for a little while longer, however, Jer wants to be back on it, so for a couple of weeks we'll join you guys."

"Fine." Cyrus moved away grumbling about aggravating fixers as he left.

Fitz laughed loudly, "He hates it when you put him in his place."

"He deserves it on a regular basis." Olivia quipped.

Her cell phone ringing stopped her sentence, "And so goes the phone." He stepped back so she could pull it out of her pocket.

"What?" She gave her trademark reply. Her eyebrow arched, "Really? That's great Mellie." She moved away from Fitz towards the front door of the headquarters to walk outside where cell phone reception wasn't quite so spotty. "What did the spike look like?" She nodded and pushed the door opened. "Is Quinn with you?" She waited, "Quinn, is there a link to donate on the blog or just a link to our website with a link to donate?" She paused, "I want the link to donate in both"

Olivia was never able to finish her sentence, a hand clamped over her mouth just as she paced out of sight of the storefront that housed their headquarters.

"Liv?" Quinn's voice echoed through speaker of the dropped phone. "Olivia?"

"Olivia?" Mellie screeched loudly, "Liv?" The got no response. "I'm calling Fitz." Mellie mumbled.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**_AN: This is a repost of the same chapter, a couple of reviewers mentioned I accidentally typed "Emma" instead of "Olivia". (Thank you by the way for that!) My mind was still on the Once Upon a Time chapter I've been working on and I didn't catch all of the "Emmas". I accidentally used her name for the majority of the chapter instead of "Olivia" in my first draft. Oops! Anyhow, while you lovely readers have been nice enough to ignore it, it would've driven me insane so I fixed it and reposted! Thank you so much for your support as always!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_MAS_**

**Chapter Fourteen: Burning the Harbor**

_I don't know what to do, but stare into space_

_Wish I could shut my eyes, I used to sleep at night_

_I used to feel safe, and now I'm terrified_

_So take away this darkness in the air_

_It's like black flames are everywhere_

_Someone say there's hope on the way_

_Oh can you shake it down on the sea and rain down the water_

_Make it count can't you see our hearts are breaking harder_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Have you heard us screaming out_

_We're burning the harbor_

_\- "Burning the Harbor" Kate Voegele_

* * *

"Mellie?" Fitz frowned, "I thought you were on the phone with Olivia?"

"Yeah I was, but she's not answering." Mellie explained quickly, "Quinn's still trying to get her attention. Is she okay?"

"What?" Fitz pushed through the office, nearly knocking Cyrus over as he threw the office door open. His eyes landed on her cell phone which was laying on the ground, Quinn's voice still echoing through it. Moving his own phone from his ear he began to scream out her name.

"What in the name of Satan are you doing?" Cyrus asked, following him outside.

"Liv's gone." Fitz's hand hung limply at his side. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean 'Liv's gone'?" Cyrus snapped before his eyes landed on the cell phone, "I'm calling the police. Get everyone out here canvassing the building. Now." He ordered, pulling his own phone from his pocket.

SCANDAL

Olivia stared at the man in the back of the van they were sitting in. Her hands were tied in front of her, there was a gag over her mouth and her feet were bound. None of that scared her. What scared her was that he was _letting _her see his face. That meant she was going to die.

She prayed Fitz had the foresight to call her father. As much as she hated to admit it, her father would _always _find her. And he would _murder_ the bastards in this van and the one responsible for this.

"Now, I'm going to take this gag off and you're not going to scream." He began. "And then we're just going to have a pleasant conversation. How does that sound?" He asked brightly. Too brightly. Olivia didn't move. When the gag was removed she remained quiet. "So, how are you doing, Mrs. Grant?" She didn't speak again, "Not too chatty? Huh, and here I'd heard you were a talkative one." He mused.

"You're not in charge." She snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not in charge. I'll only speak to the person in charge." She elaborated before promptly shutting her mouth again.

"Huh, you're a spitfire. I like that in a woman." He admitted, "My name's Charlie. We're going to be spending some time together, no reason we can't get acquainted." He mused.

She was definitely going to die.

Her stomach plummeted as she thought of Jerry and Karen. Of Fitz.

SCANDAL

"Mr. Grant," the officer began, "I'm afraid we can't do anything before the forty-eight hours are up. She's an adult and until then we have to assume,"

"You'll assume nothing!" Fitz yelled, "My wife wouldn't just leave. She wouldn't just drop the phone in the middle of a damn phone call and talk to Mellie, talk to Quinn."

"We have, sir, but we have a protocol to follow." The officer continued blandly.

"Screw protocol I want everyone"

"Daddy?" Fitz turned at Jerry's voice.

"Jerry, daddy's working right now," Abby came running behind him.

"No, it's okay, Cyrus can handle them." He glared at the officer, "Get David here. I want the DA's office on this." He instructed before scooping Jerry up.

"Where's Momma? And why are you yelling? You never yell." He pointed out as Fitz walked back towards his office, where Karen was likely sleeping.

"Red, get David here." He heard Cyrus order before he was out of earshot.

SCANDAL

"Yeah, boss." Charlie nodded, "No, she doesn't. She's not too much of a talker actually." Olivia glared at Charlie as he spoke to whoever 'boss' was. "You see, that's what I said, anyhow she was babbling on about talking to you, but I figure that's out of the question." Charlie snickered, "I'll let her know." Charlie hung up, "Yeah, boss says you're not talking to him so that's out of the question. Anyhow, you hungry? You like cheeseburgers? I think I'm gonna get a cheeseburger. I'll bring you back one."

With that finally comment, Olivia was left alone in what looked like a warehouse. She wasn't stupid enough to think she was alone. She was sure there was a camera on her and she was certain there were other goons on the other side of the door Charlie had just exited through.

SCANDAL

"He's sleeping." Fitz shut the door, "Did you get anything, David?" Fitz asked quietly.

"The cops are stonewalling, but the department is behind you." David assured him, "We're pulling strings with Metro and the FBI to expand the search."

Mellie tapped her fingers against the table top, the office was quiet, the workers had been sent home and everything had effectively shut down, "Call your father, Fitz."

"What?" Fitz snapped, "No."

"It's not a bad idea, Fitz." Abby agreed, "As much as we all hate him, he can pull strings no one else can."

Fitz stared at her and then looked up at Cyrus, "Strings no one else can."

Cyrus read his mind and nodded quickly, grabbing his cell phone. "Fine." Fitz relented, "We need all the help we can get." He agreed.

SCANDAL

"The Cyrus Beene calls me. After all this time." Rowan 'Eli' Pope tapped his fingers against his desk in the B-613 Wonderland headquarters, "What on earth have I done to warrant this?"

"Olivia has been taken." Cyrus snapped quickly.

Rowan was silent for a moment, "What?"

"She walked out the front door of our DC headquarters on the phone and the next thing I know Fitz is getting a frantic call from Mellie because she lost Olivia. We found Liv's phone and we could still hear Quinn screaming through the other end. She just vanished. David's got the DA's office on it, but this is _Liv_. Between you and Big Jerry there's no way to know why she was taken or by who." Cyrus knew that Rowan knew all the players in Olivia's life so long-winded explanations were just a waste of time.

"I'll find her." Rowan hung up without another word. Re-entering the office, Cyrus just nodded at Fitz who was on the phone with his father.

"I'm just asking that you look into it, Dad. I'm telling you something happened to her, she wouldn't just leave, especially like that." Fitz nodded, "Thank you, just push the cops to move _before _the forty-eight hours. This could have to do with anything." Fitz hung up a moment later.

"Fitz," Stephen asked quietly, "what about the campaign?"

"Huh?" Fitz asked.

"Do we move forward or do we stop?" Harrison asked, "This could have to do with your campaign."

Fitz chewed on that for a moment, "No, if that's what it has to do with then whoever took her needs to know that we won't back down. Liv would hate that, but the campaign takes a back burner. I want you to cancel all of our touring until we have Liv back." Fitz directed Cyrus. "I want the campaign reigns handed over to Mark. Brenda, you're in charge of press. Scott, I want you to connect with the other offices, keep them apprised of what is going on. I want you to tell the state heads that they're running on their own now. You three will be keeping Mellie and Quinn in the loop. The rest of you are solely focused on Olivia. Huck, work your contacts, David the DA's office and the police. Abby, I want you to delve into the different police departments around here." He paused, "Quinn, hack into her computer." He paused, "Cyrus, Harrison, Stephen, paper trail with me, we're finding out who's been watching her. Huck get me surveillance for the last couple of weeks, I want to know if anyone's been following Olivia around." He smacked his hand on the table top. "And someone get me Nana, she's going to take the kids for the next couple of days. I want security on her and them at all times." He spun at the sound of Karen's cries.

"I want everything released to the press to go through Cyrus and the only media we're using is you, James." He called out before he disappeared around the corner.

"You heard the man," Cyrus stood up, "let's get to work."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Fifteen: Heart in Chains**

_It's been a week since I've heard your voice now_

_You know it seems like a hundred years_

_It's hard to sleep, it's a bit alarming_

_I'm a mess when you're not here_

_And it's a simple curse, I'm not the first_

_But it's a vicious hurt and it just gets worse_

_Oh because you know me well_

_Like a child knows a mother's face_

_Oh and I don't have to tell you, you've got my heart_

_You've got my heart in chains_

_Tears on my pillowcase, yeah, yeah_

_I don't want it any other way_

_-"Heart in Chains" Kate Voegele_

* * *

_One Week Later_

Olivia paced around the room she was trapped in. She had nothing to go on, no way to get out, only Charlie. He spent hours with her, just talking, bringing food. He even brought wine (which she promptly threw in his face). He wasn't budging or flinching and there was no way out.

"Hey there, Pope." Olivia grimaced at the use of her maiden name. "Hungry?" He asked, tossing a bag of fast food on the cot. He plopped down next to it and brought his own burger out of it. She grimaced. She never wanted fast food again.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Huh?" He asked as he chewed and she scrunched up her face.

"What do you want? What have you ransomed me for? Who told you to take me? What are you planning to do with me?" She rattled off, inching closer to him.

"Whoa, chill there Pope. Look, I'm just middle man. Boss just asked me to hang onto you while he dealt with some things." He shrugged, "I got nothing, but a paycheck from this. I'm a glorified wrangler and babysitter." He winked at her. Olivia wanted to shriek, "Fry?" He asked holding out a the grease. This time she did let out a scream.

SCANDAL

"Damn it." Huck zoomed in on the feed. It was only one frame, just one small moment over the week before Olivia went missing, but damn if it wasn't Charlie. Grabbing his phone, he dialed a number.

SCANDAL

"So, you're going by Huck now? Like Huck Finn?" Charlie slid into the booth across from Huck in the small diner, "Kind of lame isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, and you're Charlie, like Charlie Brown. Real scary." Huck shot back uncertainly. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Olivia."

"Who's Olivia?" Charlie asked blandly. Huck fought the urge to shoot him. "Look man, are you working? Are you still in the game? Cause I got to say, if you want to freelance, there is some damn good money in it. I could give you some names, you could get back into it."

Huck slammed his fist on the table top, startling some customers around them, "Where is Olivia?" He repeated slowly.

"Tsk, tsk," Charlie waved his finger at him, "now I taught you better than to get emotionally involved." His eyes darted down to Huck's left hand, "Better keep that wife of yours close." He advised. "You never know what could happen to her. Quinn, right? Or at least that's her name _now_." He was baiting Huck, and Huck was doing his best not to bite. "Oh, and it's not Charlie Brown, it's Manson." Dropping a bill on the table for the coffee, Charlie left the diner. Huck glanced down at his phone and dialed a number he promised Olivia he would never dial ever again. "This is Huck. I know who took Olivia."

SCANDAL

Olivia felt like a caged animal. She paced around, analyzing the walls of the room, closing her eyes and listening for sounds. She thought she heard a train, but it easily could've been her mind hoping for something, hoping for anything.

She did her best to hold back the tears. She missed her babies. She missed her sweet baby. She missed her gladiators. She missed Cyrus. She missed her campaign family. She missed the sun. She missed _everything_. Her life was perfect. Well, as perfect as life could be. Who on earth could want to rip her from her life? Who would do this to her family?

She bit her lip and weighed her options: of course there was her father, but he wouldn't kidnap her and keep her like this. He may do that to Fitz, but not to her. One of his enemies was more likely. But something didn't feel right. If this was about her father, she'd already be out of here. She just _knew _that. Could it have to do with Big Jerry? What could he gain from this? This could destroy the campaign. Could that be his incentive. Even if Fitz doesn't pull out, there's no way he'd last. There's no way he's focused on it. The sympathy bump will help for a while, but he won't be able to last against Langston.

She frowned. Surely Sally couldn't have anything to do with this, but there was something off about Billy Chambers.

The door opened, "Chambers." Olivia said.

"She speaks." Charlie mocked. "I was wondering how long you could go, this is day two."

"Billy Chambers." Olivia repeated. "He's behind this, isn't he?"

"Langston's campaign bitch?" Charlie quipped, "No idea." He plopped down on the cot, "So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Charlie tapped his gun when he saw Olivia look like she was going to rush him, "Don't make me tie you up again." He warned.

SCANDAL

"This was Olivia's favorite place." Rowan Pope commented.

"Charlie."

"Charlie?" Rowan repeated.

"He's the one who's got her. I don't know who hired him yet, but I caught him on one surveillance tape. He got sloppy." Huck handed Rowan the photograph. "I'll look into his financials."

"I'll pick him up." Rowan cut in. "Send me anything you get." He regarded Huck carefully, "I know she told you never to contact me." Huck nodded, "You must really care for her if you did that. You know how stupid it was." He mocked. Huck stood still. After a moment, Rowan softened, "Thank you."

"Kill him." Huck sputtered.

"Pardon me?" Rowan turned back to face him.

"When you get Charlie, if he hurt her, kill him. And kill whoever is involved." Huck elaborated.

"Oh I plan on doing much worse than that." Rowan threatened before walking away from the monument.

SCANDAL

"Fitzgerald, you can't just sit back and let everyone run the show for you." Big Jerry had flown in a few days earlier, despite Eleanor's protests. "You need to take a stand."

"I have taken a stand, I've pled for my wife to be returned to me." Fitz snapped.

"I'm not talking about that, and you need to use the situation to your advantage." Jerry continued.

"I'm not using my wife's kidnapping to win the election. I just want her back. I'll drop out if it means I get her back." Fitz continued. He watched curiously as Jerry paled. Stepping forward, "You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" He asked quietly, "Because if you used my wife to win me this election so that I would be in your debt when you found her I will make sure you rot in jail for the rest of your life." Fitz advanced on his father.

"How dare you accuse me of that." Jerry stood up, "I will have you know that you're nothing than a spoiled child." He snapped, "You're not worthy of being President of the United States." When Jerry left the room in a huff, Fitz turned to Cyrus, "Have Rowan look into him."

"And I'll have him look into Chambers too."

"Why Chambers?" Fitz asked.

"Because when you threatened to drop out, it made me realize that could be his play to get Langston the nomination." Cyrus replied, putting his phone to his ear, "We're getting closer, I can feel it." Cyrus told him.

"We're closer than you think." Huck appeared at that moment. "I have Command the name of the person who took her. He's just a middle man, but that will lead him to the boss. His name's Charlie. He's former B-613." Huck placed a photograph on the table. "Command will find him."

Fitz picked up the photo. "Charlie." He murmured.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Sixteen: She Is**

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_

_I do't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_

_When it falls into place with you and I we go from if to when_

_Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

_This is going to bring me clarity_

_This'll take the heart right out of me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_\- "She Is" The Fray _

* * *

"How'd it go?" Abby was on his tail the moment Fitz and Cyrus re-entered campaign headquarters.

"Well, we effectively managed to piss off Langston." Fitz muttered. "She couldn't believe we would have the cops questioning her people on Liv's disappearance."

"Well did they find anything? Was it Chambers?" Mellie asked.

"His alibi checked out." Cyrus hung up the phone, "We're back to square one until something else breaks."

Quinn sniffed back tears, "Sorry, it's just, this is Liv. She's saved us all."

Alexandra opened the door to the headquarters, "Sorry to interrupt." Everyone turned to look at her, "Um, Harrison left this at home this morning." She waved her phone around. She looked exhausted, like she'd been up all night. "Anything new?"

The entire group of Gladiators looked utterly defeated. James sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Top of the hour." He picked up the remote and turned the volume up on the television just in time for the 5 o'clock news.

"_It has been ten days since Olivia Grant went missing. DA Fitzgerald Grant's presidential campaign is still in full swing, although he has postponed trips to field offices until Olivia Grant is back."_

"_Poll numbers show Grant ahead of Langston for the Republican primaries, but that bump won't last if Grant doesn't get out there and see the people."_

"_The Langston Campaign staff was questioned today in regards to the disappearance of Olivia Grant. So far there are no suspects."_

"_The police have no leads on Olivia Grant's disappearance. Captain Reynolds is not available for comment." _

"So in other words, nothing." Alexandra sighed and sat down next to Harrison, handing him his phone. "Sorry I couldn't get it to you earlier. Appointments all day." She murmured.

"Not like any important calls are coming through anyhow." Harrison sighed.

"What?" Cyrus answered his phone tiredly. He paused and nodded, "Really? Keep me updated."

"Anything?" Stephen leaned forward.

Cyrus looked pointedly at Fitz and Huck, "No. I'm going to make a pot of coffee." A few moments later he was joined by Fitz and Huck, "Rowan has a lead. He thinks he knows where Liv is. He's sending men in now. He'll call us if he finds them."

Fitz closed his eyes, "I'm trying really hard not to get my hopes up."

"Hey, this is the first lead Command's brought us." Huck whispered. "He never gives false hope about stuff like this and he never fails."

"I really hope you're right." Fitz sighed. "Did you tell him to look into my dad?"

Cyrus nodded, "Huck, have you found anything in his financials?"

Huck shook his head, "Not yet, but I'm not done. They're some of the most complicated ones I've ever seen." He admitted. "And some of the best protected."

SCANDAL

"You're going to waste away to nothing if you don't eat something, Olivia." Charlie commented blandly as he chewed on his bite of hamburger. "I mean it's delicious."

Olivia didn't even spare him a glance. If he was going to kill her he might as well get it over with. She continued pacing in a straight line. She kept her shoulders back and her chin up. She wouldn't show any fear. She would never show any fear. It was one of the few things her father taught her that she would use no matter what.

A shot sounded and both she and Charlie faced the door. "What the fuck?" Charlie shook his head and drew his gun. He was out the door before she could even register anything. Taking his own surprise to her advantage, she latched onto the door before it could close, throwing it open. She found herself in a hallway, Charlie dashing down it.

The hallway was empty, but Olivia knew that if she wasn't careful, someone could jump out at her. Taking careful steps, she dashed as quickly as she could down it. Suddenly, she felt an arm grab her and spin her into a room. "Stay quiet, Mrs. Grant." The man warned, "I'm going to get you out of here." His hand clamped over her mouth. She stared, wide-eyed up into the blue eyes of a blonde haired man. He had a gun in his hand and a tactical vest on, another vest was draped over his arm. "Put this on." He held it out to her, "And don't scream. I work for your father."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. She knew trusting this man was potentially dangerous, he could be lying, but what other choice did she have a this point. She put the vest on and he set the gun down on the chair in the small closet. Clearly he trusted her, "Thank you." She murmured.

"My name's Tom. I'm going to get you back to your husband and kids." He promised, picking the gun up. He pressed the button on a walkie talkie on his vest, "I have her."

SCANDAL

"Olivia!" Olivia had never felt so good to hear her name from her father before in her life. Throwing her arms around him, she let out a sob, "You're safe, sweetie. We're taking you home."

"Thank you, Dad." She murmured against his neck.

"Let's get her out of this vest." Rowan demanded, "And where's the damn doctor."

Olivia looked around at the large van she was in. It was a converted ambulance. "Right here." The man ducked his head, "It's okay, Mrs. Grant, I'm just going to take some vitals. How about some water?" He held a bottle to her.

With shaking hands she tried to twist the cap off, "I just," she murmured.

"I have it, sweetie." Rowan took the bottle from her and opened it. Once she had it he pulled out his phone, "We should call Fitz."

Olivia nodded and took a few long gulps as the doctor placed a blood pressure cuff on her arm. When Rowan held the phone out to her she breathed a sigh of relief at Fitz's voice, "Rowan? Did you find her? Is everything okay?"

"Hi." She whispered.

She heard a ragged breath and then, "Livie."

"I'm okay." She breathed out, "I'm coming home."

"We'll find them, Livie."

"I know, Fitz." She agreed, "I'll see you soon."

"I love you." Fitz told her.

"I love you, too." She handed the phone back to her father who spoke to Fitz a few more minutes. When he hung up she asked, "Where are we?"

"Forty-five minutes outside of DC. Southwest of the city." He told her.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Huck caught Charlie on a video monitor. We have him in another car. They're taking him some place I can talk to him."

Olivia nodded and bit her lip, "So, who hired him?"

"I don't know yet. I expect to know soon enough though. Charlie's a weasel. He'll talk." Rowan promised.

"You'll take care of them, right?" She finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course."

Olivia hardened, "Good."

"Do you want to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why they took you." Rowan clarified.

"Do you know?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not yet. Is it important to you?" He asked.

Olivia thought about it for a moment, "Yes. It is. And I want to know that no one else is in danger."

"I'll take care of it." He promised.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me." Rowan didn't reply, he just nodded stiffly.

SCANDAL

It took them longer than forty-five minutes to get to Chevy Chase to Eleanor's house. By that time, Olivia had taken a thirty minute nap, eaten three granola bars and down four bottles of water. She felt a little bit better. What she really wanted was to hold her babies, tuck them in, then take a shower with Fitz. Then she wanted to fall into bed and curl up against his warm body.

"Momma!" She heard her name before she even stepped out of the ambulance.

"Jer!" Olivia was on her knees as he pummeled her. She was vaguely aware of James snapping a couple of photos and the presence of all of the Gladiators. With shaking arms, she picked him up, letting her father help steady her as she stood, "Thank God." She murmured.

"You're home." He whispered.

"I'm home."

"Livie!" Fitz came running up with Karen, pulling both her and Jerry to his chest.

"I'm back, baby. I'm okay." She whispered.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Seventeen: All We Are**

_And in the end the words won't matter_

_Cause in the end nothing stays the same_

_And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain_

_Cause all we are, we are_

_All we are, we are_

_And every day is the start of something beautiful_

_Something real_

_\- "All We Are" Matt Nathanson _

* * *

Rowan Pope took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, "How are you doing, Charlie?" He asked.

Charlie shrugged the best he could in his restraints, "Fine boss, how bout you?"

Rowan tipped his metal chair back casually, "I'm doing quite well now that I have my daughter back." He paused, "That was stupid, Charlie, you knew I'd find you."

"I warned him, boss, but he was insistent."

"You didn't have to take the job."

"Better me than someone else." Charlie quipped. "Look she's fine. She even got good wine while in there. And you know it's not me you want."

"No, it's not, but you'll do for now." Rowan leaned forward, "I want to know who, Charlie. I want names. I know you're just the middle man. Tell me who."

Charlie sighed, "Well, that is a bit more complicated."

"And why is that?" Rowan asked icily.

"There's a couple of people involved, boss. And they have their own agendas." Charlie grinned, "What's this information to you?"

"I don't bargain." Rowan stood, "You know that, I take or I kill."

"You'll never find out if you kill me." Charlie told him.

Rowan considered this. His mind flicked over The Hole. "Fine, your life for information."

Charlie grinned, "Now we're talking."

SCANDAL

Fitz turned on the news, "Are you sure you want to watch?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes."

_In other news today, Olivia Grant has been returned. The FBI has been working closely with the DA's office for the return of Mrs. Grant. _

_The Grant Campaign has had another spike in numbers with the return of Mrs. Grant. No comment from the Grant household yet as to her condition._

_Mrs. Grant was admitted to Chase General in Chevy Chase, but was released shortly after. No word on what her condition actually is._

_FBI Director James Maitland commented on Mrs. Grant's return, "We were happy to assist in bringing Mrs. Grant home. Unfortunately, we are unable to comment at this time on the group who took her. More information will be released to the public as it becomes available. Mrs. Grant is in stable condition and is home with her family where she belongs." _

"So he gave the FBI credit." Fitz shook his head.

"Maitland has been a friend of his for years." Olivia shrugged, "He probably knows about what Dad does for a living."

"I don't care who gets credit," Fitz drew her onto his lap and drew the comforter on the bed they were in at Eleanor's house around them, "I'm just glad you're home." He pressed a kiss to her neck, "Livie, if anything happens to you,"

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Olivia turned to face him, "And I'm fine, Fitz. I'm not hurt, I was never touched, I'm okay."

Fitz ran a hand over her cheek and into her hair, "I know you keep saying that, but"

"No buts, I'm fine. I promise." She pressed her lips to his, "I am exhausted though." She snuggled down into his side, "The mattress was very uncomfortable."

"Cause that was the worst of it." Fitz muttered, reaching over to cut the light out.

SCANDAL

Rowan stared at Charlie, "You're telling me that Jerry Grant hired you?"

"He hired me to take Olivia for Billy Chambers." Charlie chuckled, "I told you it was complicated, boss."

"They'll both pay for it." Rowan stood and motioned to Tom who was waiting by the door.

"So I get to go now, right, boss?" Charlie stood and held out his hands.

"Not quite." Rowan smirked.

"You said I had my life." Charlie objected.

"Oh, and you do, I would never go back on my word." Rowan chuckled darkly, "You're going to spend some time in The Hole."

SCANDAL

Jerry thew his glass tumbler across the room, getting a minute amount of satisfaction from the noise. How the hell the FBI had found her was beyond him. Charlie was supposed to be the best. _Unless_, Jerry shook his head. There was no way Charlie would be stupid enough to double cross him. His mind skirted to Chambers, but he wasn't sure how this would play out in Chambers's benefit.

SCANDAL

Rowan sat across from Fitz and Olivia the next morning. Jerry was playing in the backyard with James with Eleanor, who was sitting next to Cyrus who had Karen in his lap. _An odd sight indeed_, Rowan mused.

"You know who hired him?" Fitz asked.

"It was a combination of Billy Chambers and your father." He pointed to Fitz.

"I knew he had something to do with it." Fitz muttered.

"Wait, I thought Chambers's alibi held up?" Olivia asked.

"It did, but that doesn't mean he's not involved." Rowan told her. "I will handle them, Olivia." He glanced at Fitz, "Because you ware Olivia's husband, I will ask you what you want me to do with your father."

Fitz stood up and paced in front of the window as he watched Jerry's smiling and laughing form tackle James to the ground. "You can't kill him." Fitz whispered, "But I don't want him anywhere near my family."

"What about prison?" Olivia asked, "Let the system handle him?"

"Olivia, do you really think the system can protect you?" Rowan asked impatiently.

Olivia faced her father, "I think it's what we should believe in. Particularly if we're going to represent it and protect it."

Fitz nodded his agreement, "Let the system handle him. Have him arrested for his involvement. And if you can find anything else that can stick, do it."

Rowan stared between Olivia and Fitz and what he already knew about the two of them was reaffirmed. They were unwavering in their support of each other and determined to do the right thing, "Done. And Chambers?"

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "The same, Dad. No bloodshed on this. You're not killing anyone. Well, Charlie is your problem, but Chambers should answer, and that should destroy her campaign in its infancy."

At Rowan's dubious look, Fitz said, "Do what Livie says."

Rowan stood, "Of course. Consider it handled."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eighteen: Don't Stop Part I**

_If you wake up and don't want to smile_

_If it takes just a little while_

_Open your eyes and look at the day_

_You'll see things in a different way_

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow_

_Don't stop it'll soon be here_

_It'll be better than before_

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone_

_\- "Don't Stop" Fleetwood Mac_

* * *

_In other news today, former California Senator and Governor, Fitzgerald Grant, Jr., otherwise known as "Big Jerry Grant," was arrested on charges of fraud, embezzlement and in connection with the kidnapping of Olivia Grant, his daughter-in-law. Big Jerry's team has yet to comment on the charges, particularly those regarding his involvement in Olivia Grant's kidnapping. _

_Billy Chambers has been brought in for questioning regarding the kidnapping of Olivia Grant. Former California Senator and Governor Fitzgerald "Big Jerry" Grant, Jr has also been brought in on charges. _

_The spokesperson for the Grant Campaign, Brenda Walker, expressed the shock at Big Jerry's involvement and the potential involvement of Billy Chambers from the Langston Campaign._

_Senator Sally Langston has stood by her chief of staff Billy Chambers, declaring that he had no involvement, and while she's glad Olivia Grant is home safe with her family, this is nothing more than a smear tactic on the Grant Campaign's part. _

_The Grant Campaign is getting back on the road next week, starting off in Savannah, Georgia. There's a fair at an elementary school and then a town hall meeting. Word is that Olivia Grant is going with him for the Georgia stops before heading back to DC to be with her children._

SCANDAL

_February 2008 - Savannah, Georgia_

Olivia tugged her Grant for President t-shirt over her head, tucking it into her jeans before sitting down and pulling on her Converses. "You ready, baby?" Olivia called out.

Fitz emerged from the bathroom in his own t-shirt and jeans. Pulling her up from the bed in their hotel room, he pressed a kiss to her temple, "You ready?" He whispered.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she murmured, "I think so."

Pulling back slightly, he tucked an errant curl behind her ear, "Hey, you okay?" She shrugged, "Livie, if you're nervous about anything, it's okay." He pressed another kiss to her brow, "I know this is your first time out since everything happened, but I promise nothing is going to happen to you. We've got a top notch security team with us. Not to mention Quinn and Huck as well. And Abby's here too, with her gun." He chuckled.

Olivia pressed her face into his neck and took a deep breath, "I love you." She murmured against his neck. Leaning back she ran a hand through his hair, "I'm good. And you need a haircut." He laughed and leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

SCANDAL

"Everything's secure." Huck whispered to Quinn and Abby.

Abby hung up the phone she was talking on, "David's _finally_ formalized the charges against Big Jerry. He's still working on Chambers, unfortunately though, he's been released."

Huck frowned, "I'll handle it."

"What do you mean 'handle it'?" Abby asked quickly. Huck ignored her and turned around and walked off, pulling out his phone. "What's going on?" Abby snapped at Quinn.

Quinn shrugged, "You know Huck, he sometimes keeps things to himself."

Huck looked back at Quinn and Abby, "Why hasn't he been formally charged?" He snapped.

"_I thought I'd handle it."_

"That's not what Olivia and Fitz wanted. They gave you Charlie."

"_Well what they don't know"_

"I'll tell them."

"_And risk _my _wrath?" _

"You won't hurt me. You promised Liv. You would never hurt Liv like that."

"_So confident, _Diego."

"Just take care of him. For Olivia." Huck hung up just as Olivia's laughter rang through the air.

Olivia accepted an ice cream cone from a little girl, "Thank you so much." She smiled, "Fitz try some of this ice cream." She held out the cone. Just as he leaned down to take a lick, she smeared a bit against his lips.

"Hey!" He protested.

Olivia laughed and stepped back, "Now Fitz," he took a predatory step towards her, "just use a napkin." She held out out.

He shook his head and pulled her body to his, pressing his ice cream smeared lips to hers. "Now you have some too." He winked at her.

She shook her head, "Why thank you, kind husband."

"You're welcome, beautiful wife." He winked at her.

Cyrus shook his head from the sidelines with Abby and Quinn, "They're optics are dynamic." He muttered.

"Much better than forcing Mellie on him." Abby sang out.

"Very true." Cyrus admitted. "Everything worked out like it should." He mused, "I just can't believe Big Jerry was still trying to manipulate like that." He shook his head.

"Fucking bastard." Abby muttered.

"Abby!" Quinn admonished, "There are kids _everywhere._ We're at an _elementary school_."

"Oh they didn't hear me." Abby scoffed.

"You're always going to be my favorite, Red." Cyrus slapped her back so hard she stumbled forward before he walked towards Fitz who was wiping his face off with a wet wipe.

She let out a huff, "Thanks, Cy." She muttered.

"She's okay?" He asked quietly.

Fitz looked up at Cyrus and motioned to Olivia who was now doing cartwheels with a few girls, "What do you think?" He smiled softly, "She's Olivia Pope, she's unstoppable. Everything okay? Huck looks concerned."

"Chambers is out. I don't know why. Huck's dealing with Rowan, but that kind of concerns me." Cyrus admitted. He paused, "Oh, and she's not Olivia Pope." At Fitz's questioning eyebrow, Cyrus elaborated, "She's Olivia Grant, sir."

"That she is." Fitz smiled over at his wife, "We'll make sure it's handled. Now excuse me while I go show everyone how well _I_ can do a cartwheel." Fitz winked at him and moved over to where the group of girls and his wife were, "Everyone step back and watch how a presidential candidate does a cartwheel." He motioned that everyone should give him space.

"Oh this should be good!" Olivia leered with the other kids.

They watched as Fitz landed with a loud thud, "_Owwwww_!" He groaned.

"Oh no!" Olivia threw a hand dramatically over her heart, "Poor candidate Fitzy." She cried out. "I think we should all try to make him feel better." The next moment Fitz was tackled by the group of kids. He looked up and Olivia was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, chuckling with a soft smile on her face.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Nineteen: Don't Stop Part II**

_Why not think about times to come_

_And not about the things that you've done_

_If your life was bad to you_

_Just think what tomorrow will do_

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow_

_Don't stop it'll soon be here_

_It'll be better than before_

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone_

"_Don't Stop" Fleetwood Mac_

* * *

_Tifton, Georgia_

Olivia fidgeted with the hem of her blouse as she followed the Secret Service Agents out of the black sedan and into the diner they were having a small meet and greet at. Her fingers wound around a stray string as she repeatedly took steadying breaths.

"It's just a small event, Livie, nothing to worry about." Fitz's hand lightly gripped her elbow as he pried her fingers away, "Don't tear your shirt." He murmured. She just nodded, jumping at the clanging of the dumpster closing off to the right of them.

"Everything is secure." Huck assured her. "I personally oversaw everything. And they have topnotch security going over every guest."

Olivia smiled softly, "I know, Huck. I just didn't sleep well." She moved past them, following the Brenda inside and accepting the schedule from her.

"She's having nightmares." Fitz whispered quietly to Huck. "She wakes up screaming and panting. And not in a good way."

"Has she talked to anyone?" Huck asked.

"No." Fitz shook his head, he was going to respond, but was interrupted by the head of the local office.

SCANDAL

"_Oh my God"_ Fitz let out a groan, "Livie, this is the best peach cobbler I've ever had. Think they'd give us the recipe?" Olivia giggled at the look of sheer bliss on her husband's face. He glanced over at her, "Seriously babe, taste this." He held out his fork and watched with an arched brow as her lips clamped firmly around the fork.

Pulling back, she sighed, "That is amazing." She agreed, "Seriously, the best food is in the South." A small clatter behind her causing her to jump and glance over her shoulder. Fitz eyed her warily for a moment, his hand reaching out to clasp hers in what he hoped was a calming gesture, purely meant to assure her that she wasn't alone and she was safe.

Fitz glanced down at her and the out at the restaurant full of people surrounding them, "I guess this is the part where we let you guys ask questions." He smiled softly at the gathered crowd, "So everyone grab some cobbler and fire away."

Olivia fidgeted, waiting for the onslaught of questions, as forks clattered against plates for a few moments and cameras flashed around them. She'd insisted she come to this event before heading back to DC. She wanted to make the campaign as easy as she could on him, but she was scared. She was scared that she wasn't strong enough to do this. She was scared that someone would rip apart her family just as easily as they pulled her away from her life. She was afraid Jerry would walk. Or Chambers. Or Charlie. She was afraid of a lot right now. And she wasn't used to being afraid. She's Olivia Grant. She fears nothing and no one.

"Mr. Grant," one woman asked quietly, "when Mrs. Grant was taken, you shut down your campaign."

"Yes." Fitz agreed.

"If something were to happen to her, or one of your children, would you stop working and shut down the government?" The woman asked.

Fitz studied the woman closely for a moment, "Well, first of all, the campaign was not fully shut down, although I have to admit I was out of commission." He sighed, "I would hope that if something were to happen, that I would have the strength to continue, that I wouldn't put American at risk."

"The needs of one does not trump the needs of many." Olivia murmured. "No matter who that one is." She smiled softly, "Fitz knows that."

"He did what was necessary to get your back, Mrs. Grant." A young man spoke up, "If someone took my wife, I'd do the exact same thing. I wouldn't sleep until she was back. I would shut down everything for her." From her spot next to him, his wife rolled her eyes, but she was beaming nonetheless. "Because of everything you did, you got her back."

Fitz grinned at the man, "That I did. I'm not sure what I would've done if" his voice trailed off as he glanced over at her. "Next question."

"What is the family dynamic like now that Mrs. Grant is back?" Another woman asked, "If you were to win, can we still expect to see the fun and loving Grant family that we all adore, or will a different family enter the White House?"

Fitz and Olivia immediately turned to each other, Fitz's hand raising to stroke her jaw, his thumb skimming over the apple of her cheek, "Not even close." Fitz murmured, "If anything, we hold each other closer because of what Livie went through." Fitz had thought that he'd be bombarded with political questions, but Olivia didn't seem shocked. Maybe that was why she insisted on being there, because she knew that her kidnapping and his reaction to it was going to come up.

When they returned to the hotel, Fitz yanked at the buttons on his shirt, "Damn." He shook his head, "I can't say I was expecting those questions." He glanced to his side and noted Olivia was sitting in one of the chairs at the table, staring out the window absently, "Livie?" She didn't respond so he crossed the room and kneeled in front of her, "Olivia?" He whispered.

She glanced down at him and smiled, "Sorry, just a little lost in my own world I guess." His confused gaze remained focused on her, "Of course they were going to ask those questions, Fitz. They want to be sure that if something happened to one of us you wouldn't start a war to get us back."

Fitz rocked back onto his heels, "But I would."

"You shouldn't." Olivia interrupted firmly. "They need to know that no matter what they're safe with you, that you'll put their needs above our own."

"Olivia, you were kidnapped by crazy people. What did you expect me to do?"

She pushed herself up, "You can't shut down your whole campaign, Fitz. You have to keep working."

"And you don't think Sally would do the same thing if it was her husband?" Fitz snapped.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Please, Fitz. Their relationship is a lie. Yes, they hold hands, yes they kiss each other's cheeks, yes they smile and wave and hold babies and praise Jesus, but it's all fake. It's for the optics."

Fitz frowned, "I just thought"

"I know, baby, but you have to know that Sally is going to capitalize on this, particularly once these tough questions start getting thrown your way. You have to assure the American people that you're number one priority is them. Otherwise, Sally will sink you before Reston gets a chance."

Nodding, Fitz pulled her into his arms, "Fine, we'll handle that, but Livie, I need to know that you're okay. You keep saying you are, but I know you. I know you better than anyone else in the world. Hell, I think I know you better than I know myself, and you're _not _okay." He murmured against her temple, "Just talk to me about it. Or let's find someone for you to talk to. Or for both of us to talk to. Don't shut me out, don't let this eat you up. You're too good for that. Don't let them take you away from me forever."

Olivia turned her head into his chest and pressed a kiss there, "I promise, Fitz, I'm not going anywhere." She sighed, "I just keep looking over my shoulder for someone. And I'm so afraid that next it'll be Jerry or Karen."

Resting his head on top of hers, Fitz agreed, "I know, me too."

SCANDAL

"You'll make sure she's safe." Fitz reiterated.

"Fitz, you know I'd never let anything happen to Liv." Huck repeated. "It's just a short flight, I'll be by her side the entire time." He promised.

"Thanks, Huck." Fitz shook his hand and turned to Olivia, "Call me when you land in Maryland?" He asked.

She nodded, "I promise. I'm fairly certain Eleanor won't let me out of her sight anyhow. And I'll check in on headquarters." She pressed a kiss to his lips, "Good luck in Florida, go kick some Langston ass."

Pressing one more kiss to her lips, Fitz murmured, "I'll see you in DC in a week, sweet baby." She nodded and turned, taking Huck's arm and moving into the airport to catch their flight.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty: Don't Stop Part III**

_All I want is to see you smile_

_If it takes just a little while_

_I know you don't believe that it's true_

_I never meant any harm to you_

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow_

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here_

_It'll be better than before_

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone_

_Don't you look back_

_Don't you look back_

"_Don't Stop" Fleetwood Mac_

* * *

_Chevy Chase, Maryland_

"Mrs. Grant?"

Olivia's eyes snapped to the woman sitting in the overstuffed leather chair across from her, "Olivia's fine." Her eyes wandered the office, "No one will know, I mean this won't get out to the press, will it?"

"That you were here?" The woman shook her head 'no'. "I promise, my staff understands the concept of confidentiality very well."

"Thank you, Dr. Parker." Olivia murmured.

"Alright, Olivia," the woman pushed her blonde bangs slightly out of her eyes, "I'd like to talk about what happened to you."

"You mean what Fitz's father did to me?" Olivia's voice was small.

"Not just his father, but Billy Chambers." Dr. Leslie Parker's voice was calm and reassuring, "And a man named Charlie."

"What would you like to know?" Olivia asked.

"Can you tell me what it was like?"

Olivia cleared her throat, her fingers swirling her wedding band and engagement ring around her finger, "Honestly?"

"Honesty does make this easier." Dr. Parker chuckled.

"I was terrified." Olivia admitted, "I wasn't so much terrified that I would die or that I would be in pain, more so I was afraid I'd never see Fitz or my kids again."

"But you weren't afraid to die?"

"I was afraid to leave them. I'm not ready to leave them. And Fitz," she shook her head, "Fitz would be so"

"Sad?" Dr. Parker filled in at her hesitation.

"Sad doesn't begin to cover it, Dr. Parker." Olivia sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, "Devastated may be closer, but I don't think it fully covers it." At the shrink's raised brow, Olivia elaborated, "It's hard to explain how we feel about each other. I never want to be without him, and he feels the same. What we have is extraordinary, life-changing love. And it sounds cheesy and like I'm exaggerating what we have, but it's true. And if I left him, I may be okay wherever I end up, but he won't be. And I couldn't let that happen."

Dr. Parker nodded and jotted down some notes, "And now that you're back, how do you feel?"

"Like it could all just be taken away from us at any time. I keep looking over my shoulder waiting for someone to pop up and take me away again. I'm _terrified_ that someone is going to hurt my children or my husband. I can't sleep. I hear sounds in the house and think someone is breaking in and that they may get Jer or Karen. I'm afraid that one of my friends is going to be hurt."

"The world is a dangerous place, Olivia," Dr. Parker began, "you now have first hand experience with that. Your husband was in the military. He has first hand experience in that." She paused, "I can't guarantee you that everyone will be safe, but that doesn't mean you stop living your life. You have to move forward. Be vigilant, but be happy." She advised.

SCANDAL

"How was it?" Eleanor asked as Olivia entered the living room of her home.

Shrugging, Olivia slid out of her sweater and set her purse down on a spare chair, "It was fine. A lot of what I expected. She wanted me to talk about what happened and how I'm feeling. Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Both asleep." Eleanor shut her book and set it on the coffee table, "Come sit." She patted the spot next to her on the sofa.

Instinctively, Olivia curled up next to Eleanor, "Thank you for moving down here." She murmured, "If you weren't here"

"Let's just not think about that." Eleanor advised, "I'll be here even after you kick me out."

"Oh please," Olivia admonished, "we would never kick you out."

"Fitz will be back today, right?"

"Tonight. Probably after we're all asleep. He'll be home for about a week. Are you sure it's okay if we stay here?"

"I'd prefer it. I invited David and Abby to stay here as well. I'd like to see them some too."

"That sounds wonderful. We could use some family time away from the chaos." Olivia noted.

"I agree." Eleanor patted her hand lightly. "Maybe you should go lie down while the kids are resting, too. You look exhausted, dear."

Pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek, Olivia stood, "Thanks, that does sound kind of nice."

SCANDAL

Olivia let out a sigh as the bed dipped next to her, "Fitz?" She murmured roughly.

"Hey, baby, yeah, it's me." His hand moved to lightly stroke over her back, "Nana said you've been asleep for the better part of the afternoon."

"Sleepy." Olivia admitted.

"Have you gotten any rest?"

"Mhm, lots. Better with you here." She moved over to the side of the bed and waited as he chuckled and stripped down to his boxers before sliding in next to her. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she sighed, "Better."

"I've missed you." He brushed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Me too." Olivia whispered.

"How was the doctor?" He asked quietly.

"I liked her." Olivia admitted. "I think it was okay."

"Do you want to go back?" Fitz asked, his hand moving slowly across her back in soothing circles.

"I think so. I should try it at least one more time, right?"

"If you want to go back, that's perfectly fine. And it's perfectly fine if you don't." Fitz supported her. "Whatever you need, Livie. I'm here. You know that."

She tightened her grip on his body, "I don't want to leave you." She nudged her nose into his chest.

"And I don't want you to." Fitz agreed.

"Good." Olivia murmured.

SCANDAL

Olivia was the first person up the next morning. She woke with Karen, and not even fifteen minutes later Jerry had padded his way into the nursery to sit with them. By the time Fitz woke up, she and Jerry were fixing breakfast while Karen gurgled in her highchair.

"Well, this is a sight I've missed." Fitz grinned from the doorway of Eleanor's kitchen.

"Daddy!" Jerry bounded into his arms, "Missed you!" He cried out.

"And I missed you, buddy." He scooped his son up and pressed a kiss to his messy curls.

"Morning, baby." Olivia called out from the kitchen.

Tossing Jerry over his shoulder, Fitz fully entered the kitchen, "And how are my girls this morning?" He asked with a grin.

"We're good." Olivia chuckled as Karen let out a loud squeal at the sight of Fitz, "She's missed you."

Pressing a kiss to the top of Karen's head, he moved behind the counter to press a kiss to his wife's cheek, "It smells delicious." He murmured against her temple.

"Well, hopefully we'll have a full table soon enough."

"Whatever you're cooking, smells like heaven." David's voice echoed down the hallway. "Oh, Olivia, you are an angel." He moved into the kitchen and snatched up a piece of bacon."

"Hey!" Jerry squealed from his father's shoulder, "Breakfast isn't done yet, Uncle David!"

"Oh my God, I smell bacon and waffles." Abby's voice bounced off the walls excitedly. "I'm so glad to be off the road." She admitted squealing as Jerry, who'd recently been set down on the floor, pummeled her. "Morning, Jer."

"I've missed you, Aunt Abby!" He told her loudly.

"Well, this is just the most wonderful morning." Eleanor smiled softly.

"Morning!" Chorused back from the kitchen.

"Come on, you hooligans," Olivia grinned, "breakfast is ready!"

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Speak For Myself**

_You suffocate me, you drown me out_

_I'm tired of waiting without a doubt_

_I feel I'm fading, I flicker out_

_My heart is screaming without a sound_

_Cause I will, I will, speak for myself_

_What you see isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will, I will, speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing _

_If you cared to listen_

_\- "Speak For Myself" Aly &amp; AJ_

* * *

_Chevy Chase, Maryland_

"I'm not sure exactly what it is you think you're going to achieve by setting up this meeting." Fitz leaned back on the sofa, Karen resting against his shoulder as she snored lightly.

"I just think it wouldn't hurt to hear him out." Cyrus began.

"I already heard him out. More than five years ago." Fitz reminded his campaign manager. "And if you'll recall, you almost didn't get this job _because_ of the connections you have to people like him."

Cyrus sighed and shook his head, "Look, I'm not saying he's a perfect person. But he's a perfect donor. And your father has been arrested. He's pulled his support for him. Everything has settled there. He's just looking for"

"Looking for a new puppet." Fitz supplied.

"You're not a puppet." Cyrus began.

"Damn right." Fitz shook his head, "Look, Cy, Hollis Doyle is a bad person. Not only do I disagree with him on many political issues, but he supported my father. I can't trust him. And look at how quickly he dropped Big Jerry." Fitz pointed out, "I don't want a donor who I can't trust not to stab me in the back the moment the tide starts to turn."

"Look," Cyrus held up his hands, "Doyle is not perfect, but he's worth listening to." Cyrus suggested. "One meeting. One ten minute meeting. If you like what he says in that ten minutes we can make it a twenty minute meeting. Just ten minutes of your time. He can come to you or you can go to him. Whatever you want. All I'm asking is ten minutes."

Fitz sighed and shifted Karen lightly, "Ten minutes. Not here. Find a hotel bar we can meet at. Or a local office. I don't want him near Livie or the kids. They've got enough monsters jumping out at them. No need to add Doyle to that."

"Is she doing okay?" Cyrus asked quietly.

"The therapist is helping a lot. The nightmares have stopped, but she's still tense." Fitz paused, "Thanks for asking. You may be a pain in the ass, but you're our pain in the ass." He grinned.

"You got that right." Cyrus nodded, "Well, I promised Jerry I'd watch him shoot baskets with Uncle David." He stood up and brushed off his slacks, "Thank you, Fitz. If you don't like him we'll send him on his way."

Fitz held out his hand and Cyrus shook it, "Of course, Cy."

SCANDAL

The field office in Chevy Chase was buzzing as Fitz and Cyrus moved quickly through it to the back for the meeting with Hollis Doyle. The night before Fitz and Olivia had discussed the meeting at length. She'd been inclined to agree with Fitz: Doyle was not someone to get in bed with. But if it made Cyrus happy to waste ten minutes of his time and then kick Doyle to the curb, what could it hurt.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Doyle." Fitz pushed the door open and found Doyle already seated with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Not a problem, Fitz. Just got here myself. And you can call me Hollis." He held out his hand to shake Fitz's. "Shame about your daddy." He drawled, "How's the little lady doing?"

"Olivia is doing much better, thank you for asking. And I'd prefer not to speak about my father. He has nothing to do with my campaign." Fitz settled himself into a chair, "Now, what is it you have to offer?"

"I want to offer my full financial and political support to your campaign." Hollis settled back into his chair.

"For a price." Fitz surmised with a eye roll.

"Well of course, I was hoping we could talk oil, among a few other minor issues." Hollis drawled slowly.

"Let me guess, you want to talk drilling rights." Fitz glanced at his watch. He still had seven more minutes of promised time left, "Go ahead and tell me what you're thinking." For the next seven minutes, Fitz listened to Doyle talk about his proposals for drilling, along with a running commentary on the war in the Middle East. "I'm going to stop you there." Fitz stood up when his watch hit the ten minute mark, "Our time, fortunately for me, is up." He held out his hand, "Thank you for coming to see me, but I don't think our interests line up very well. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Hollis frowned and leaned forward, "I haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Doyle murmured.

"I don't want to hear the best part." Fitz yanked his hand back, "You may leave. Or I will throw you out."

"Not even the part about how I can guarantee you the election?" Doyle taunted.

"If the help comes from you," Fitz began, "then I'd rather lose. Have a nice day." Fitz turned and left the office, intent on milling amongst the campaign workers for a few minutes before heading back to his Nana's house for lunch with Olivia and the kids.

SCANDAL

"Livie?" Fitz called out as he and Cyrus pushed open the front door to Eleanor's house, "You will not believe how awful that man is." He yelled as he walked down the hallways, "My memories make him look like Saint Peter or whoever, I don't know, I'm not Catholic." He muttered. He stopped in the living room, "What's going on?"

Comically, Cyrus nearly ran into him as he stopped suddenly, "Seriously Fitz, what in God's name" he paused, "what is _she_ doing here?"

Olivia stood, cradling Karen as she did so, "Fitz, Cyrus, Sally just stopped by to speak with you two about a joint ticket. She and I have been talking for the past half hour about it."

"And Mrs. Grant won't even give me the slightest indication as to whether or not you would be interested." Sally nodded to Fitz.

"The politics are Fitz's jurisdiction. I just advise where needed. I'll let you three talk while I go put Karen down." Olivia tried to skirt out of the room.

Fitz stopped her, "Don't kill each other." He directed Cyrus and Sally as he followed his wife down the hall and up the steps, "What is going on?"

"She just showed up out of the blue." Olivia murmured quietly as they laid Karen down, "Billy has been officially charged with kidnapping and she knows she'll never win on her own. She wants a joint ticket."

"What do you think?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know. I mean in some ways it's not a bad idea," Olivia murmured, "in others" she shuddered, "it could ruin your chances just because of what Billy did. Plus, I mean can you trust her or _tolerate _her?"

"Well no to both of those, but a unifying ticket." Fitz shook his head, "It could be political gold. Besides, she's been cleared of anything to do with your kidnapping. Billy wouldn't let her near that. He had a godlike love of her."

"Creepy." Olivia muttered.

"No kidding." Fitz agreed.

"Go hear what she has to say without Cyrus." Olivia advised, "Trust _your_ gut. It's good."

SCANDAL

_One Week Later_

"_Senator Sally Langston has officially pulled out of the race for the Presidency and is running with Fitzgerald Grant. The two made the announcement last night at a town hall meeting in Baltimore, Maryland."_

"_The Democratic Primaries should wrap up next week and the General Election will get started then. The question now is who will run alongside Democratic front runner, Governor Samuel Reston." _

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Shattered**

_How many times can I break till I shatter_

_Over the line can't define what I'm after_

_Give me a break let me make my own patter_

_All that it takes is some time, but I'm shattered_

_I always turn the car around_

_\- "Shattered" OAR_

* * *

"Mr. Doyle," Governor Samuel Reston moved over to the sitting area of his home office, "it's so very nice to finally meet you." He handed Doyle a scotch. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my support." Doyle accepted the glass, took a sip and leaned back, "Financially and politically."

"I'm somewhat surprised, Mr. Doyle, seeing as you're a Texas Republican and I'm a Democrat."

"That may be true, Governor, but I'm thinking about the big picture here." Doyle drawled. "I'm thinking about how Big Jerry's son could be our next President and well, after what he was into, that just boils my blood. I'd hate to have a corrupt Grant in the Oval. So, I'm interested in looking into different parties. I want a candidate who loves American and will protect our people from those as corrupt as the Grants."

Reston tipped his glass towards Doyle, "Well then, in that case, we may be able to come to some sort of agreement."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Doyle chuckled as he took a sip of his scotch.

"What is it you had in mind?" Reston asked, leaning forward.

"Let's start with what I want." Doyle grinned lecherously.

"I'm guessing it has to do with oil." Reston rolled his eyes, "I'm not giving you a damn thing until I know what you're giving me."

"It does have to do with oil, along with perhaps a few other things." Doyle cleared his throat, "What I'm about to offer you, does not leave this room. Do we have an understanding about that?"

Reston frowned, "I think we can agree on that, but why not?"

"Because what I'm going to offer you is of questionable nature, legally speaking." Doyle drawled.

Reston's eyes narrowed, "Why would I be interested in something illegal?"

"Because it could guarantee you the election." Doyle offered.

"Are you talking about rigging a presidential election?" Reston asked.

Doyle pulled a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and slid it across the coffee table, "Your poll numbers and the predicted outcome of the election."

Reston picked up the page, "You don't know that this is what's going to happen."

"Oh yes I do." Doyle grinned, "Particularly with Grant taking the little lady on as VP. Not to mention that his wife is political dynamite, while yours is dead weight."

"Okay, let's say I buy into this," Reston crossed his legs, "how would you even do this?"

"I have this guy, this real computer nerd," Doyle grinned, "he's going to plant a chip he's creating into a voting machine in Ohio. All you'll need is Defiance, Ohio, for every Grant vote, two votes will go for your camp."

"And all I have to do is?" Reston asked.

"All you have to is say 'yes.'" Doyle grinned.

SCANDAL

"_Olivia," Huck's voice sounded through the phone, "there's something I need to tell you."_

"What's up, Huck? Is everything okay?" Olivia asked. "Is it about Sally?"

"_No," Huck paused, "it's about that donor that came to see Fitz, the one you had me look into."_

"Hollis Doyle?" Olivia questioned, "Fitz sent him away after ten agonizing minutes, apparently."

"_Yeah, well Doyle has made new friends." Quinn's voice echoed behind Huck, "He made a new friend in Samuel Reston." _

"Doyle and Reston?" Olivia shook her head, even though they couldn't see her, "That doesn't make any sense. They're on different sides of the political spectrum. They don't agree on anything."

"_They do agree on one thing," Quinn replied, "they don't want Fitz in office."_

"Because if Fitz wins, Doyle doesn't have a puppet and Reston loses." Olivia surmised. "Okay, find out what you can about their dealings. Find out if Doyle is actually backing Reston or if it was just a meeting."

"_You got it, Liv." Huck agreed before hanging up the phone._

"Everything okay?" Fitz asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not sure." Olivia admitted.

Rubbing her back, Fitz questioned, "What's going on?"

Staring up at him to gauge his reaction, she told him, "Reston had a meeting with Doyle."

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Fitz shook his head, "Reston and Doyle don't agree on how to cook a steak, let alone on politics."

"I know," Olivia agreed, "I'm having Huck and Quinn go digging to see if there is anything more than a meeting." She paused and tapped her fingers against his bicep, "What did he offer you?" Olivia asked

"Hm?" Fitz asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Well I mean, he told you what he wanted." Olivia mused as she pressed her nose into his chest and took a deep breath, "He's a lot of things, but he's not stupid." She paused, "He would've offered you something, what was it?"

Fitz frowned and thought for a moment, "The election, he promised me the election, but I just figured that had to do with his money and influence."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Sing**

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

_Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to make a choice if the music drowns you out_

_And raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth_

_\- "Sing" My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Cyrus stared at Olivia from the other side of her desk in her office at the main Grant Headquarters in DC, "You know there's only one way to really find out what they're up to." It felt good to be back in Washington. It felt even better to have Olivia sitting behind her desk with everyone ready to fall at her feet and do her bidding. She was seeing a new therapist in DC now and seemed to be getting more confident and stronger (mentally that is; physically she was a beast).

"We are not bugging Reston's office." Olivia stated flatly, twisting the cap of a yellow highlighter between her fingers, an amused smile on her face at Cyrus's prominent scowl.

Deciding on a different tactic, Cyrus straightened, the maniac gleam in his eyes shining through at the thought of destroying another person, "I actually have an even better idea that that." He leaned forward, "Put someone in there."

"_What?_" Olivia stared at him, the highlighter clattering to her desk in surprise.

"Get them to hire someone new. Put a plant in their office to syphon information for us." Cyrus suggested. He was pure evil. A genius, but evil.

"We can't put a plant in their office!" Olivia shook her head, "They're not _that _stupid." She rolled her eyes, "Besides, we'd need someone high up enough in the main office that they'd be privy to actual secrets. No one is hiring this late in the game."

"No, if you get a volunteer in there he could plant a bug and"

"No bugs!" Olivia waved a finger in his face, the highlighter now rolling to the floor, "We're doing this legally Cyrus Rutherford Beene. Do not make me sic Fitz on you. You know he wants to play this clean."

"Oh please, you'll hack into someone's email, but you won't put a spy in an office?" Cyrus asked in exasperation at Liv Logic. The woman was a walking contradiction in white.

Olivia frowned, he wasn't wrong there. "Run it by Fitz." She finally assented, "But don't do anything without his permission. He's our boss, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. You don't have to keep reminding me." He paused and snickered, "Motherhood has made you even more difficult than before." He glared playfully at her.

"Thank you very much, glad to be a pain in your ass." She smirked at him with a wink.

SCANDAL

"You want to put someone in Reston's office to spy for us?" Fitz asked. "Cyrus, you've lost your fucking mind. That's illegal. Like not even borderline illegal, definitely illegal."

"Oh please, Olivia runs her business on illegal dealings and then manages to turn the tables to get what she wants. Why is this any different?" Cyrus snapped.

"Because, it just, it feels wrong." Fitz muttered, not really having a solid argument for him other than no, because he said so, "The answer is no. Now go snooping through his trash. Follow Doyle. I don't know, do something else."

Cyrus frowned as the meeting broke up and everyone began dispersing from the back office to handle other issues that had popped up over the past few days, "Cyrus," Huck paused in front of him, "if I look into Hollis's financials I should be able to find out something." He offered.

Cyrus thought about it, "Go for it. Let me know if you find anything suspicious."

"You got it." Huck agreed.

SCANDAL

"What machine do you want this in?" Jesse asked, holding the chip out, as he tipped the chair he was sitting in back on its hind legs, a feat since it was a solid wooden hotel room chair.

"A machine in Defiance, Ohio. Do you think you can do that?" Doyle snapped quickly.

The computer tech leaned back in his chair, spinning the chip between his fingers, "You've killed a man over a chip like this." He commented dryly. At Hollis's raised eyebrow, Jesse chuckled, "I heard about Boston. About Kerry's seat. I assumed the chip didn't work or the guy took your money and ran, but I never could find out the true story."

"How did you know about the chip in the first place?" Doyle asked darkly.

"The tech world is a small world." Jesse replied easily, "So, as you can imagine given your history, I'm going to need some insurance that I'm safe from prosecution and from well, murder."

"Is that right?" Doyle arched a brow at him.

"And maybe some more money." Jesse commented absently.

"You're getting $5,000,000 already, that's more than enough." Doyle told him icily.

"The governor is a rich man, perhaps if you reach a little deeper in his pockets, you'll find another million or two." Jesse pocketed the chip, "You know where to find me."

Doyle let out a growl as the door to the hotel room shut behind the tech. Yanking his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, he dialed Reston's number, "We have a problem."

"_You said there wouldn't be any problems." _

"The computer nerd wants more money." Doyle snarled, "And I'm afraid if we don't give it to him he'll talk. Unless"

"_There's no unless." Reston answered, "I'll transfer another $1.5 million to the account. Should that suffice?"_

"It'd be cheaper if you'd just let me kill the bastard." Doyle snapped.

"_I don't want any blood on my hands. Just give him the money and have him plant the chip." _

Doyle hung up before he could say something he may regret to the governor. Dialing the number of the tech he promised him another $1.5 million and the promise that the governor wouldn't allow anyone to be killed. He was safe, as long as he won the election. If he lost, all bets were off.

SCANDAL

"Okay," Quinn settled down with a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers on the floor of hers and Huck's living room, "what do you have so far?"

"I'm trying to maneuver my way through Doyle's accounts. They're a mess." He muttered.

Pouring a glass of whiskey, Quinn held it out to her husband, "Drink, it'll help take the edge off." Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to his ear before pouring herself a glass and settling her laptop on her lap, "I'm going to go through Reston's accounts. Maybe there's a link between the two. Or some third party they're both involved with." She suggested.

Huck turned his head and grinned at her, "That's brilliant. Let's look for common accounts they're both authorized on or they've both put money into. That's a better start than what I've got going."

For the next thirty minutes, Quinn and Huck steadily made their way through the multiple bank accounts associated with the Reston and Doyle families, all the while also making their way through the bottle of whiskey.

"Huck?" Quinn asked, suddenly breaking the silence of the room.

"Yeah?" Huck didn't look up, he just jotted a few notes down and kept writing.

"What was that account number for the bank in the Caymans?" Quinn asked.

"Which bank in the Caymans. He's got a few." Her husband muttered back darkly.

"The one that just opened up a few days ago, with the $5,000,000 in it from a bunch of different companies." Quinn clarified.

"Account number 009874562." Huck didn't look up or stop typing as he automatically answered.

"Reston just transferred $1.5 million into that account _today_." Quinn answered excitedly. "It came directly from a trust that also owns a few insurance policies on him and his wife. The idiot didn't run it through shell companies or break the deposit up. He just put it all in with one lump sum transfer."

Huck pushed his own computer aside and pulled Quinn's onto his lap. Skimming through the transfer he grinned, "What fucking idiot."

"No shit." Quinn agreed, smiling widely as Huck print out the pages and saved them all as PDFs before also saving them to a flash drive and a remote location.

"You are fucking amazing." Huck pushed the laptop away and rolled her over onto her back.

Quinn chuckled and widened her legs so he could slip into the cradle of her thighs, "I learned from the best." She murmured, poking his chest and grinning when he flushed at her compliment.

SCANDAL

Cyrus laughed, positively giddy at the confirmation that Reston and Doyle were working together. Working towards what was still unknown, but as he practically skipped down towards Olivia and Fitz's shared office at the main headquarters in DC, he knew they'd find out eventually.

Then he could start plotting their total destruction.

And that made him gleefully happy.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: She Is Love**

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around_

_But she takes it all for me_

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days_

_But she makes me want to believe_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

_She is love and she is all I need_

"_She Is Love" Parachute_

* * *

_Columbus, Ohio National Debate_

"_The last debate between Fitzgerald Grant and Samuel Reston will take place tonight in Columbus, Ohio at 7pm EST. With Reston and Grant currently neck-and-neck in the polls, this debate could determine who will take the election in just a few weeks time." _

"_The polls previously had Grant/Langston up in the polls, but it seems that it has evened out some. More Reston/Howard supporters are making themselves known. This is one of the closest elections we've seen in a while. The debate will give us a good idea as to who may take office next."_

Olivia adjusted Fitz's red tie back stage, she could feel his unsteady breaths and slight trembling under her hands, "You sure you're okay?" She asked quietly. He'd been saying he was fine over and over all day, but she didn't believe him. They were no closer to figuring out what Reston and Doyle were up to and it had him understandably on edge.

Fitz was going to deny it, but the look in his wife's eyes told him that she'd read him like an open book hours ago. Finally, he nodded, "Yeah, just a little nervous I guess." His head dropping at the admission.

Olivia shook her head, "Don't be. Just go out there and be your incredible self and everything will work out just fine." She smoothed out the collar of his jacket and tipped his chin up with her finger, "You can do this, Fitz. Taking on Reston is nothing. You're more than prepared for this debate. You've just got to believe that you can win it. And I know you can. You're going to win the election. It'll be a cakewalk."

Scratching the back of his ear with his hand, Fitz sighed, "Not exactly true, Livie. He's up to something and we have no idea what and with the general election just around the corner"

"We're on the clock. I know, Fitz, but we'll figure it out. We always do, right?" She winked at him, "Come on, you have Olivia Grant and Associates on your side. You can't lose. Besides, you're the better candidate. Everyone knows that. I'm pretty sure even Reston knows that."

"Now I highly doubt that's true. Otherwise he wouldn't even be running." Fitz pointed out to her.

Olivia chuckled and rocked up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips, "I love you, Fitzgerald. Now just go out there, suck it up, and kick his ass."

Fitz tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love you." He pressed his forehead to hers, "By the way, you've been spending too much time with Abby."

"Not my best pep talk, huh?" She asked with a shrug, "Whatever, just go win. You know where I'll be sitting." She pressed one last kiss to his lips before nudging him away from her so she could go take her seat in the audience.

"Is he ready?" Cyrus asked as Olivia settled into her chair.

Olivia sighed and pulled out a legal pad to jot notes down on, "I'm not sure. He's nervous. More so than he was with any earlier debates. How's Sally?"

"She's prepped for her debate against Howard." He referred to Reston's VP. "Everything seems okay on her front."

"I know you don't trust her, Cy, neither do I, but they're working well together so that's a plus." Olivia reminded him.

"I know, and I know the people like them as a team, but still, her Bible thumping ass wants to burn my pagan flesh." He muttered.

"Dear _God_, you're so melodramatic. Just take it down a notch, will you?" Olivia rolled her eyes, even if mirth filled her voice.

"Where are the kids?"

"Huck and Quinn are watching them. They're trying to find a name in connection with that bank account in the Caymans. So far no dice." She sighed, "We have to figure something out. Maybe we should go back through Doyle's playbook. What does he usually use to get politicians elected?"

Cyrus scratched the back of his head, "I'm not sure, want me to get Harrison and Red on it?"

Olivia nodded as the lights dimmed, "Yeah, Huck and Quinn have their hands full right now. And Stephen is still running background on Howard for Sally." They both turned their attention to the stage as the moderator stepped out to introduce the candidates and explain the parameters of the debate.

SCANDAL

Fitz easily blew Reston away. Fitz was relaxed, where Reston was stiff. Fitz was positive, where Reston was negative. Fitz stayed focused on his own answers, where Reston attacked Fitz's. Olivia was beaming when she stepped backstage. "I told you!" She wagged a finger playfully at her husband, "I told you that you could do it."

He pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair, "I love you, Livie. And yes you were right. As always." He shook his head, "Thank you." He whispered.

Bringing his lips down to hers, Olivia murmured, "Of course, baby. I'll always be supportive. And you're always going to be great. I just know it. You were born for this. You are a natural leader and you love this country. You're incredible." She whispered.

"Only because I have you." He pinched her side lightly.

She nudged him away with an eye roll as Huck and Quinn came running up to her. "What is it?"

"We found a name connected to the bank account." Huck told her, trying to catch his breath. "Jesse Tyler."

"Did you run him?" Olivia asked, leaning forward and dropping her voice as Billy Chambers walked past them.

Quinn and Huck nodded together, "You're never going to believe who he works for." Huck held out a folder. When Olivia opened it, he whispered, "Cytron."

Her eyes snapped up, "Are you sure?" Huck and Quinn both nodded, "Then that means"

"They're going to rig this election." Quinn finished.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Stand**

_Walk in a corner shop, see a shoplifting cop_

_See the old lady with a gun, see the hero try to run_

_Nothing's what it seems I mean, it's not all dirty, but it's not all clean_

_There's children paying bills, there's monks buying thrills_

_There's pride for sale in magazines, there's pills for rent to make you clean_

_Marvin Gaye, there's no brother, brother_

_Woody Guthrie's land can't feed mother_

_Mother's weep, children sleep so much violence ends in silence_

_It's a shame there's no one to blame for all the pain that life brings_

_If you will just take me, it might just complete me_

_And together we can make a stand_

"_Stand" Jewel_

* * *

"We're sure this is happening?" Mellie shook her head as she settled into a chair in Olivia and Fitz's living room. The kids were asleep upstairs and the gladiators were gathered around the fireplace trying to game plan as Fitz and Cyrus passed around tumblers, wine glasses, a bottle of scotch and a bottle of wine. Three bowls of popcorn were scattered between them, half-empty already as everyone attempted to process the information Olivia had already shared with the group.

"This is what they did last time." Huck murmured. "Well, what Hollis did last time."

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Abby asked quickly, her head immediately spinning to Olivia, "What's he talking about?" She shook David's soothing hand off of her knee, her eyes narrowed.

"Has an election been rigged before?" David leaned forward, trying to derail Abby slightly, "And how do we not know about this?"

Huck glanced down at Quinn and she nodded, "It's okay, Huck, you can tell them."

Huck and Olivia shared a look before Olivia replied, "Quinn is actually Lindsey Dwyer."

The room was silent for a few moments as everyone processed the information and tried to understand exactly what it meant. "Wait," David was the first to put it all together, "the woman who blew up her boyfriend in Boston like seven years ago?"

"I did not blow anyone up." Quinn protested, her arms raised defensively.

"She's not a killer." Huck snapped, immediately coming to his wife's defense.

"She was set up, by Doyle and a group known as B-613." Olivia cut into the conversation. "They tried to rig the election to fill John Kerry's seat."

"Did it work?" Stephen asked, eying Quinn warily.

"They blew up a building," Olivia snapped, "what do you think?"

"That's Olivia's way of saying, no it didn't work. She and Huck stopped it and got Quinn out of Boston." Fitz settled on the floor behind Olivia, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Look, if B-613 figures out who Quinn is"

"They called her Molotov Mistress." Abby snapped.

"Okay, that's enough." Harrison cut in, "We know Quinn's not a murderer." He defended her, "What we need to focus on is Doyle and Reston and the rigging of a _presidential _election."

"Harrison's right," Mellie replied, "though I do want to know about this organization, this B-613."

Olivia sighed and her gaze connected with Huck's. "They're a branch of the CIA. Black Ops. They don't answer to anyone. They're run by someone named 'Command.' Their mission is to keep the Republic safe. At least that's what they tell us when we join."

"Us? As in you were a part of this?" Stephen asked.

"Yes. I was recruited while I was in the military. They took," Huck ducked his head and Quinn laced their hands together, pulling his arms tightly around her, "the took everything from me."

"They're a bad group of people that we need to stay away from." Cyrus told the group. "Now, Doyle got involved with them somehow back then."

"I didn't know Doyle was involved until I saw this." Olivia picked up a folder, pulled out a photograph and pushed it across the coffee table, "That's Doyle with Command. That picture is recent. It makes sense that Doyle either was involved seven years ago _or _he knows Command and got the intel on how to rig an election from him. Either way, Command has an interest in putting Reston in the Oval if he's helping with this."

"Why would Command care who's president?" David asked.

"Because he wants a president he can control. And he knows that won't be me. Reston has no military experience, Reston's wife is nothing more than ornamental." Fitz explained.

"Okay, but if he doesn't answer to the president, then why does it matter if you're the president?" Abby asked.

"Because I'm Command's daughter. That man is Eli Pope, otherwise known as Rowan Pope, Command." Olivia dropped the final bomb on them.

"Holy shit." Mellie shook her head, "This just got complicated."

"It surpassed complicated when we met." Fitz admitted, "Look, all of this with Command is not important right now." He pushed the photo away.

"Fitz's is right," Stephen agreed, "right now we need to stop the voter fraud. Then, when Fitz wins, we'll handle Command."

"You don't just handle Command." Huck protested. "There's nothing you can do about Command. You only do what Command says, nothing else."

"Okay, well if we don't focus on that now, then how do we stop an election from being rigged?" David asked.

"We find out where they're putting the chip and if there's more than one." Olivia began, "So," she fell into gladiator mode, "Huck, I want you to hack into Doyle's phone records and email accounts. I also want you to hack into Jesse Tyler's. Quinn can help. Harrison and Abby, hit the pavement in California. I want you to go snooping around Cytron. Stephen, dig through Cytron's contracts. I want to see if they have any connections with voting precincts around the country. Also, if they have any connections with B-613 shell companies or Doyle Technology."

Stephen nodded, "You got it."

"I can go over any contracts or anything you find in the legal field." Mellie offered.

"Same." David agreed.

"Okay then, all cylinders, people." Olivia raised her wine glass in toast.

SCANDAL

"Abby and Harrison just landed in California. They're going in as potential clients." Huck stood in their offices (somewhere they hadn't spent much time recently), "Quinn has Tyler's records and I have Doyle's. We're going to start going over them now."

Olivia looked up from the map of the United States with the different districts and votes on it, "Ohio." She said.

"Ohio?" Huck echoed.

"It makes sense." She started pacing as she thought, "It has to be a swing state. Reston can't suddenly take over a red county in a red state. He'd have to do it in a swing state. And it has to be in a place no one would think of. Florida and Ohio seem to be our best options." She paused, "But Florida _always _causes a recount. If there wasn't a recount in Florida" her voice trailed off as she tapped her fingers against the nearest flat surface, "Ohio."

"I'll have Stephen start looking into contracts in Ohio." Huck offered.

"No, have him see if someone, anyone, from Cytron has visited Ohio recently. Get travel records." Olivia ordered.

"You got it, Liv." Huck nodded before darting out of her office and down to Stephen's to give him his new assignment.

"What?" She asked as she picked up her ringing cell phone.

"_Hey, Livie, so I just heard something interesting." Fitz's voice echoed through the phone._

"What's that?" Olivia asked absently as she continued to look over the map.

"_Doyle was asking about counties in Ohio. Specifically one county. Defiance." _

"Where did you hear this?" Olivia's attention snapped to her conversation with her husband.

"_Judge Verna Thornton. Doyle came around looking for more support for Reston. He happened to meet Verna. She thought something was up and set up a sit down with Cyrus. Clearly she wants to sit on the Bench one day. She's looking to make friends with whoever she thinks the next president will be, but Livie, this _feels _right." _

"Let me find out if anyone's been to Defiance. I'll send Quinn and Huck out there if they have." Olivia decided.

"_Sounds good. See you tonight. Love you." _

"Love you too. Thanks, baby." Olivia hung up and called out, "Stephen!"

"Yeah?" Stephen appeared in her office doorway a moment later, "Focus on Defiance, Ohio." She advised.

"Sure thing, Liv." Stephen disappeared a second later.

SCANDAL

"Okay, what do we have?" Olivia asked two hours later as she turned the speaker phone up.

"_Tyler isn't in town." Abby's voice echoed through the speaker. "He's visiting a relative in Iowa." _

"Iowa?" Olivia asked with a frown.

"No, he's not." Stephen slapped a piece of paper on the conference room table, "He's in Ohio. Specifically, Defiance, Ohio."

"_What's in Ohio?" Harrison asked._

"They're unveiling the newest _electronic_ voting machines tomorrow." Huck spun his laptop around. "And Jesse is on the list."

"Okay, so he's planting the chip now. I want it confirmed that there's only one chip." Olivia nodded, "Huck, Quinn, get to Ohio. Take care of the chip. Harrison, Abby, find out if there are any other connections at Cytron, then come home."

"Even if we stop it, we can't let them get away with this." Stephen protested.

"They won't," Olivia promised. "let's get the chip out of the machine and everyone back here and let me finish working something out, then I'll let you know what I'm thinking." Olivia promised.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: You Give Love a Bad Name**

_Paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_You're a loaded gun, there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

"_You Give Love a Bad Name" Bon Jovi_

* * *

"We just landed in Ohio." Huck spoke into the phone quietly as Quinn navigated the country road to Defiance. "We should be in Defiance in two hours."

"_Great, you know what to do?" Olivia asked._

"Yeah, we're all set to get the chip. We won't destroy it." Huck confirmed.

"_You have to"_

"Test it. Yeah, we know, Liv. We'll get the proof." Huck promised.

"_Okay, Abby and Harrison found out from some students they interviewed that for every five votes for Fitz, three will go to Reston and two will go to us so Reston wins in the end." Olivia explained, "So we need five confirmation tickets of votes for Fitz and then the official summary." _

"Olivia," Huck sighed, "Quinn and I can do this. We'll handle it."

"_I know, just, thank you, Huck." Olivia murmured._

"Anything for you, Liv." Huck hung up the phone and turned to look at his wife, "She's worried.

"It's her husband's career on the line. It's their life. It's all of our lives." Quinn chuckled, "Plus, you know, Liv. She likes to handle everything on her own."

"She's gotten better about it. I think kids helped." Huck admitted.

"Kids _definitely _helped." Quinn agreed. "Do you think, I mean, I know our lives aren't normal, but"

"We can have kids." Huck finished her sentence. "If you want to."

"I think that after this is over," Quinn paused, "I mean, I think we can do it."

"We can do anything we want to, Quinn." Huck murmured.

SCANDAL

"I hate not being there." Olivia paced around the Grant headquarters.

"You can't be everywhere at once, Livie." Fitz continued to look through poll numbers instead of looking up at his wife's pacing form. "You have to delegate sometimes and Huck and Quinn are more than capable of handling this on their own." He reminded her.

"I know, I know." Olivia continued to pace in circles as she twined a piece of hair around her pointer finger, "I just don't want Hollis and Reston finding out we know what they're up to yet."

"I don't understand why not." Fitz admitted.

"Because I want to see their shock when they lose." Olivia paused, "When they lose this election, after Reston gives a _concession_ speech, I want them arrested. Think we can convince the police to wait?" She asked.

"I don't know, Livie, I mean, shouldn't we be telling them about this now?" Fitz asked. They hadn't really discussed this as a team. Olivia had just kind of moved full speed ahead into a plan and, as was usual with the gladiators, everyone fell in line pretty quickly, anxious to do her bidding because she _always _wore the white hat.

"Then you'd win by default." Olivia told him, "I want to show Reston and Doyle that you're the candidate the people have chosen. That they _want you_."

"Well, we could submit the chip and the proof anonymously after the election is over. The police will know we submitted it, but what does it matter if we have cold, hard, evidence they did it?" Fitz asked with a shrug. "And if they win anyhow,"

"We submit it, too. They're not going to win, though." Olivia stopped her pacing, "They're going to lose no matter what. The people adore you, Fitz. You're their choice. Just like you were mine." She paused and smirked at him, "Okay, maybe not _just_ like you were mine, maybe in a different way, but you're still their first choice." She assured him.

"You're always so confident in me." Fitz opened his arms up and pulled her onto his lap. "What did I do to get so lucky?"

"You didn't do anything. We were both just thankfully at the right place at the right time and not too stubborn to see what we could have." She nudged his nose with her own, "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Okay," Olivia turned slightly in his lap to face the table as well, "what are we looking at for poll numbers."

"The polls have us down. Only slightly though." Fitz murmured, showing her the numbers.

"Well, you know what I say, never trust the pollsters." She grinned, "You're going to be president."

"Again with the confidence." Fitz shook his head.

"We need to get you there, too." Olivia nudged his ribs with her elbow, "Let's get a meeting with Cyrus. Just the three of us." She suggested. "Then I think we should take the evening off and spend it with Eleanor and the kids."

"Sounds like a good plan." He nudged her up, "I'll go find his crankiness."

SCANDAL

Huck held the flashlight as Quinn worked the lock to the voting precinct where the machines now were set up for the election in a few days time. "Hurry." He muttered. "It's cold." He whined.

"Stop complaining." She heard the snick of the tumblers and straightened, pushing the door open, "You can come in now." She pushed the door open dramatically, grinning when he rolled his eyes at her. "Which machine was it?"

"Machine 29." Huck murmured, handing her a flashlight. "Let's get in and out fast."

"Duh." Quinn muttered under her breath, "Cause spending hours in here sounds like fun." She moved quickly the aisles, her flashlight skimming over the numbers printed on the machines, "Here it is."

Huck slid up next to her and flicked open the back of the machine. He pulled the chip out and looked at it, verifying that it also had the number on it. "Do you think we should check all of the machines?" He mused.

Quinn paused, "You know, that's probably a good idea. I'll start at the beginning and meet you in the middle." She darted back to the front of the room.

One by one, Quinn and Huck worked their way through the machines, ensuring that the the votes came out honestly. Machine twenty-nine was the only one that showed for five votes for Grant/Langston, three came out for Reston/Howard. "We've got them." Huck pocketed the chip and the tickets, slipping a chip that he'd manufactured that worked properly in its place. "Let's go."

SCANDAL

_Election Night_

"Have you seen Fitz?" Cyrus asked, a tumbler of scotch shaking in his hand.

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "You _lost _our candidate?" She asked with an arched brow.

"He's your husband. You lost him, too." Cyrus accused.

"I left him with you." Olivia smacked his arm, "He's a nervous wreck. I'll find him. I'm sure he's just freaking out in a closet somewhere." She flew out of their living room that had been set up for a private party with the staff and out onto the front porch. He was pacing in circles, "Fitzgerald, it's freezing and the press could decide to show up at any moment." She reminded him.

He paused, "I just thought I'd give pacing in circles a try like you do. It isn't working."

"It usually doesn't." Olivia admitted. "You know it's going to be okay. You're going to win."

"I'm not nervous about that." Fitz told her quickly.

"Oh?" Olivia asked, "Then what is it?"

"It's just, what if there's another chip in an innocuous county somewhere that we missed? What if we didn't save America?" He sounded so frightened for the country and Olivia found herself loving him just a little bit more for that patriotism.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled herself into his chest, "We did the best we could. And I'm sure we saved America." She pressed a kiss to his chest. "I promise."

"You know we won't know that until"

"You win. And you will win. We did our research, Fitz. It was the only thing that made sense. And Huck and Quinn checked all the machines. And we're ready to send them off to jail for failing to rig an election. Tomorrow. After Reston gives a humiliating speech."

"I really do love you." Fitz murmured.

"Mhm, love you, too." She agreed. "Now come on, the candidate himself can't be hiding. Personally, I'm looking forward to waking Jer up to tell him his daddy is going to be president." She tugged him back into the house to await the final election results.

SCANDAL

"You're sure this is going to work?" Reston asked Doyle.

Hollis chuckled, "It's foolproof, _Mr. President_. Even Olivia Grant herself can't ruin this one for us." Doyle grinned at him. "In a couple of hours Grant will give his concession speech and before you know it, you'll be moving into 1600 Penn."

"I rather like the sound of that." Reston tipped his glass of blended scotch whiskey in Doyle's direction.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sympathy**

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_And all these thoughts you stole form me_

_And I'm not sure where I belong_

_And nowhere's home and no more wrong_

_And I was in love with all the things I tried to make you believe I was_

_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted_

_And all the dark and all the lies and all the empty things disguised as me_

_Yeah, stranger than your sympathy_

_Stranger than your sympathy, mhm_

"_Sympathy" Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

_Election Night_

"_District Attorney Fitzgerald Grant, III is the 44th President of the United States of America. This is a historic election for the people of America as the first interracial couple will be entering the White House."_

"_In a tight election, we have attorney Fitz Grant taking the Oval as our 44th President. Not only is he part of the first interracial couple to live in 1600 Penn, but he also beat a career politician who was the favorite to win. Grant has no personal political experience, we'll see what his administration has in store for us over these next four years."_

Samuel Reston threw his glass tumbler across the back room of the hotel they had the "victory" party in. "You promised me, Doyle. You promised me this was foolproof. You told me even _she _couldn't take this away from us. We still lost. So either your guy failed or she found out. Either way, I'm out millions of dollars, I'm not the President of the United States and I committed a felony."

"Okay, look, you need to keep your voice down." Hollis's eyes were dark, "The last thing we want is to be recorded."

SCANDAL

Huck and Quinn chuckled as they saved the recording to a flash drive, "Nail in the coffin." Quinn leaned over and pressed a kiss to her husband's lips.

When they came back into the living room of the Grant home, the found Fitz spinning Olivia in a circle, "We did it!" He grinned.

"You did it!" Olivia whispered in his ear.

"Speech! Speech!" Cyrus banged a knife against a champagne flute as Abby and David continued to pass out champagne from a bubbling bottle.

Olivia held up her hand, "We have to wake, Jer!" She pulled away from her husband and took the steps two at a time up to Jerry's room. "Jerry," she nudged their son gently, "baby, wake up."

Jerry yawned and rolled over, "Momma?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Hey, baby." She pushed his curls back off his forehead.

"Is Daddy president now?" He asked.

"He is, baby. Do you want to come downstairs and celebrate with us or celebrate in the morning with a huge breakfast?" Olivia asked, continuing to run her hand over his forehead.

Jerry pushed himself up, "Both." He wrapped his arms around her neck, "We need to congratulate Daddy." He whispered.

"That we do, baby." She picked him up and carried him downstairs, "Now we're ready for a speech."

Jerry reached out for his father, "My daddy is the president!" He cried out, wrapping his little body around his father's.

"Here, Jer. Your own glass." Mellie came up with a plastic champagne flute filled with apple juice, "And then a grown up one for Liv." She handed Olivia a champagne flute. "Now, speech!"

Fitz looked at Jerry and then at Olivia, "Well, this was quite a long road." He grinned as the room chuckled, "I guess I want to start by thanking everyone here. This was not easy. I know I was not the easiest candidate from the start. With no political background, it was a long road from the get go, but you all stuck with me. Cyrus," he faced his chief of staff, "I made your life hell. And I'm sorry for that. As is usually the case, Livie was right, you were the person for the job. Thank you for all your hard work and ingenuity. David, Abby, Huck, Quinn, Stephen, Mellie, Harrison, you guys are troopers. True gladiators through and through. Thank you for putting your lives and careers on the back burner for me. Sally," he faced his vice president, "and Billy and everyone in your staff, we really do make quite a team. Thank you for sticking with us. I know it wasn't always pretty, and it won't always be pretty, but I believe that we can really make a difference." He paused, "Nana, I think I can speak for both Jerry and myself when I say we'd be lost without you. Thank you for being so involved with the kids and a motivator when need be."

"Love you, Nana!" Jerry echoed his father.

"And finally, Livie." Fitz sighed, "You're the love of my life. You're my biggest supporter. You keep me grounded. You've given me this beautiful family and I just love you." He sighed, "You did this. This campaign was really your own. You handled all of us perfectly. As you usually do. And you did it while raising our children. You did it loving me the entire time. And you did it through some of the hardest times you'll ever have to go through. You're the strongest woman I know. Thank you."

Olivia flushed lightly and shook her head, "To President Grant and Vice President Langston." She held up her flute and saluted the nation's newest leaders.

SCANDAL

"The police have everything." Huck murmured. "Quinn and I sent a confession that we recorded from their election party to the police, along with the chip, the paper trail and everything else."

"Good, hopefully they'll do something before Hollis tries to blow someone else up." Olivia rocked a sleeping Jerry back and forth as Fitz gave his acceptance speech on the front lawn of their house. "Good work, Huck."

"Reston's speech will be aired soon. I'll set the TV up in the living room." He turned and left her alone to watch in the background, a proud smile on her face.

SCANDAL

Doyle glared at the TV screen as the 44th president spoke to the nation, giving his thanks and hopes for America. Langston stood at his side (no doubt a political move by Olivia Grant) and in the background Olivia herself rocked a sleeping Jerry Grant next to Daniel Douglas Langston. It was all so perfect. It was all so ruined. She'd ruined his chances again.

SCANDAL

"Sir," Lt. Flynn approached his Chief, "we just got this in anonymously. I just opened it." He flipped on a recorder.

"_You promised me, Doyle. You promised me this was foolproof. You told me even she couldn't take this away from us. We still lost. So either your guy failed or she found out. Either way, I'm out millions of dollars, I'm not the President of the United States and I committed a felony."_

"_Okay, look, you need to keep your voice down. The last thing we want is to be recorded."_

Chief Pope stared at the tape recorder, "Is that Samuel Reston's voice?"

Flynn nodded and pulled out a file, laying a chip next to it, "This accuses Governor Samuel Reston and Hollis Doyle of attempting to commit election fraud."

SCANDAL

"_I want to thank everyone on my campaign for the tireless efforts, particularly my wife for sticking by me through this. I want to congratulate Fitzgerald Grant and Sally Langston. They ran a good campaign. And I want to implore the country to stand united behind them. They will make fine leaders. The people have spoken, and for the next four years I will be proud to call them our President and Vice President. Thank you and God bless America." _

"What a load of bullshit." Cyrus chuckled.

"Who cares when we won." Olivia tapped her glass of champagne against his.

"Where's Fitz?" He asked.

Olivia smiled softly, "Putting Jer back down. We're having a big breakfast here in the morning. I'm inviting everyone. Jer wants pancakes and waffles and bacon and eggs. The works. It'll be a huge celebration. You in?"

"Of course I'm in." Cyrus scoffed. "As if I'd be anywhere else."

"You want the guest bedroom?" She asked with a wink.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a terrible idea." Cyrus agreed. "I can drink more then."

"You can drink to your heart's content." Olivia giggled, "Want me to crack open a bottle of wine?"

"That sounds amazing." Cyrus followed her into the kitchen. She'd kicked off her four inch heels hours ago and threw on one of Fitz's Navy sweatshirts over her own top. She picked up two bottles of wine, a bottle opener and grabbed two glasses, "Let's go outside." She suggested, leading the way to the back patio.

"We did it." Cyrus sighed as he took a sip of the wine he'd just poured. It was delicious as always. A high quality merlot. "I almost can't believe it."

"You? I can't believe we managed to stop them when we didn't find out about it until so late in the game." Olivia took a deep pull from her glass.

"Did you guys get it sent in?"

"Oh yeah, the police have everything. Now we'll just have to wait and see what they do with it." Olivia sighed happily, "I'm just glad we got to prove to Fitz that he won this election. That the people wanted him and he wasn't winning by default."

"Me too." Cyrus tapped his glass against hers, "We made a president together."

"We certainly did." Olivia agreed with a smile.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Today was a Fairytale**

_Today was a fairytale _

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make, everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel the magic in the air_

_It must've been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must've been the way today was a fairytale_

"_Today was a Fairytale" Taylor Swift_

* * *

"_With just days to go before the inauguration of President Fitzgerald Grant, Governor Samuel Reston of Maryland and oil tycoon Hollis Doyle have officially been charged with election fraud. The two were arrested and arraigned last night at 5:45pm. They are being held without bail. We will give further details as they become available." _

Fitz flicked off the television, "It's insane." He shook his head, "I can't believe it took that long, to be honest."

Olivia snuggled deeper into his side and yawned. She'd spent the entire day setting up Jerry and Karen's rooms in the White House. The kids rooms were officially repainted (she and Fitz had done it themselves with the help of Jer), the rooms organized, the closets set up. Her and Fitz's room was another issue altogether. They were still living in organized chaos. She was determined to finish it tomorrow so they were completely settled before Fitz's inauguration. "At least that's over. Are you ready to officially be our nation's president?" She asked, looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

"It's surreal. I can't believe the people trust me enough with the job." He admitted.

"I don't know why you can't believe that. I trust you with the job. I trust you with everything. You're going to be great. I know it." she rubbed her hand over his t-shirt covered chest as she said it.

"So I have something to tell you." He admitted.

"Oh, and what's that?" Olivia asked, "More life altering changes for our family?" She teased.

"Actually, not for ours." She sat up at his words and waited, "I've decided to appoint David as Attorney General." Olivia's face broke out into a grin at his words, "As long as I can get him through the Senate committee we'll be good." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I haven't run it by Cyrus yet, either, but I think"

"It's genius." Olivia leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Have you told David yet?"

Fitz shook his head, "No, I don't have to have an appointment settled until after the inauguration. I figure I'll do it on Monday. Call him into the Oval and everything. Make it very dramatic."

Olivia laughed, "You know we've all danced around the Oval already." She pointed out, reminding him of their tour of the West Wing earlier that day with their friends and family.

"Yeah, but this time I'll be President Grant calling him into the Oval Office. Kind of cool, huh?" He grinned like a little boy and Olivia felt her heart melt just a little bit more.

"Very cool, _Mr. President._" She winked saucily at him.

"Oh, I like the way that sounds." Fitz slipped a hand under her t-shirt. "Say it again?" He requested.

"_Mr. President._" Olivia purred in his ear. She squealed as he flipped her over so he could hover above her.

"Tease." He accused before tickling her sides, grinning as her laughter filled their new bedroom.

SCANDAL

_Inauguration Day_

Fitz paused for a couple of more photos in the Oval Office. "Thank you." He smiled at a White House reporter. He paused, "I'm sorry, what's your name again? There are so many new faces"

"James," The man introduced himself, "James Novak."

Fitz held out his hand, "Fitz Grant." He introduced himself.

The young reporter flushed, "It's such an honor to meet you and work for you President Grant. A knock sounded and the door opened, revealing Olivia in a red dress, "I'll just leave you to it, Mrs. Grant." James nodded to her with a flush.

Olivia grinned and sauntered up to her husband. "White House reporter?"

"Yup, hey, Livie?" Fitz wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, baby?" She looked up at him with her does eyes flashing with pride.

"This is my office." He motioned around the room.

"This is your office." She rested her head on his shoulder, "And I got something for you for today." She reached in the pocket of her matching red blazer, "It was Eisenhower's. He wore it at his inauguration." She murmured, opening the box to reveal the old American Flag pin.

"Oh, Livie, you didn't have to"

"I wanted to get you something for today. Something special so you remember how incredible you are." She murmured softly to him.

Fitz grinned down at her shamelessly, his hands wandering down to squeeze her ass, "You're my something special."

Olivia smacked his arm, "You're incorrigible." She admonished, but there was no real weight behind her words, just pure love.

SCANDAL

Olivia held the Bible in her hand as Fitz stared at the Supreme Court Justice and recited the oath of office, his Eisenhower pin shining in the sunlight, "I Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

"Congratulations, President Grant." Fitz shook the Justice's hand and Olivia beamed up at him.

"Congratulations, baby." She murmured, pulling him down for a brief kiss.

They'd done it. He was the 44th President of the United States of America.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_**AN: Okay kiddos, this is the last chapter of "History in the Making." There WILL be a third part to this little sucker. It's going to be called "True Believers" (Yes I'm sticking with the Darius Rucker theme cause continuity, duh!). I'm not sure when it will come out, but it will be super soon, so look for that. **_

_**In other news (since I'm doling out news), I also have ANOTHER Scandal story that will be coming out soon. It's going to be called "Glitter in the Air," so also be on the look out for that, if you are so inclined. **_

_**I'm extremely grateful for all the support this story (and "This") has gotten. I think this is my favorite version of these characters. I look forward to following them into the White House now! Thank you all for everything! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

**Epilogue: History in the Making **

_This could be one of those memories we wanna hold onto_

_Cling to, the one we can't forget_

_Baby this could be our last first kiss, the dawn to forever_

_What if this was that moment, that chance worth taking_

_History in the making_

"_History in the Making" Darius Rucker_

* * *

Fitz sat behind the Resolute Desk, just staring blankly at the papers in front of him. He was _here_. He was in the White House. They'd done it. How, he wasn't really sure, but they had. And now he was _President_. He was charged with keeping American safe, with ensuring the Constitution was followed, with helping those without a voice. It was all so much. A knock sounded and he called out a vague, "Come in."

The door opened and David popped his head in, "You know, it's a mixture of really cool and completely unsettling that you can call me here for a meeting."

Fitz grinned and stood up, "I know, right? I feel like I sound like a little kid in a toy shop pointing at everything and then at the end of the day I get to take it all home with me."

David nodded and followed Fitz over to the two sofas, "So, the West Wing Man. How does it feel? Day one in the office officially?"

"Surreal. My head is swimming." He admitted, "And I'm already being dragged into briefings and Liv is doing something with china patterns today, I don't know." He shrugged, "She was just smiling talking about it all while she got Jer ready for school and cooked breakfast. She's determined to still cook breakfast every morning so we have continuity. She doesn't want it to go to our heads." He chuckled, "She's something else, that wife of mine."

"A keeper for sure." David agreed, "Abby mentioned that Stephen and Harrison were fighting for who would be the leader of the office when she had First Lady duties."

"And what was the outcome of that fight?" Fitz asked.

"Abby's waiting for them to take each other out and then planning total domination in a very Abby fashion." David grinned.

"Now your wife is _really _something else." Fitz pointed at him. David's laugh of agreement was warm. Despite Abby's insanity he loved her immensely, "As much fun as it is pretending to criticize the women who take care of us," he paused, "I actually have something to ask you."

"Okay, that always makes me nervous anyhow, but now that you work in this particular office at that particular desk," he pointed to the Resolute Desk, "I'm officially nervous."

"I wanted to ask you to be the Attorney General." Fitz waited for his request to sink in.

David held up his hand, his mouth popping open, "I'm sorry, but what?"

"I said, I wanted to ask you to be the Attorney General. I get to appoint the Attorney General and I want to appoint you." Fitz clarified slowly.

"Me? Why me? I mean what?" David shook his head, "Am I even qualified to"

"Oh shut up." Fitz rolled his eyes, "Of course you're qualified. And I know you were wanting a shot at it when a Democrat was in office. Sorry, I'm a Republican, but I think we can do good work together. So, is that a yes?"

David nodded, "Of course, I mean, thank you, Mr. President." He held his hand out to shake Fitz's.

Fitz grinned, "Oh, and if you call me Mr. President again, other than when you know you have to, I'll punch you." He threatened. "I'm still Fitz to you guys. I'll always be Fitz to you guys." He informed him.

David chuckled, "You got it, _Fitz._" He stated over emphatically.

"Ass." Fitz grumbled with a grin.

SCANDAL

"Hey, baby," Olivia tapped on the office door to the Oval, "you busy?" Fitz looked up from the briefing on East Sudan. His first day in office and they already had a national crisis. She chuckled, "Well, I mean, of course you are, but do you have time for your wife?"

He grinned, "I will always have time for my wife." He set his pen down, "That is my favorite dress, by the way." He motioned to the white dress with the black lace panel she'd gotten on their first visit to New York for her to meet Nana.

Olivia grinned and crossed the room, meeting him in the middle of the room. Her arms slithered around his waist and she rocked up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "Hi." She grinned.

He chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Hi." He murmured back, his hands sliding around her ass, grabbing a handful. "I've missed you. We haven't really gotten to celebrate, you know."

Olivia shook her head, "You're too much, Fitzgerald." She chastised. "And we can celebrate tonight."

"Or," Fitz turned them slightly, "we could celebrate right now."

She shook her head, "It's the middle of the work day and we're in the middle of the Oval Office. We can't celebrate here."

"We could celebrate," he brushed his lips against hers twice before murmuring, "right there." He pointed to his desk.

"There?" She asked archly, "That seems highly inappropriate." She pursed her lips for a moment before tugging his hand and leading him to the desk. She perched herself on the edge and hiked up the hem of her dress, sending him a sultry look.

"Fuck." Fitz muttered, dropping to his knees in front of her, his hands sliding up her legs. "I love you." He murmured.

"Love you, too." She let out a little gasp at the end as his lips followed his hands.

SCANDAL

Fitz along with a caravan of Secret Service Agents jogged through the park. "Sir," Tom, the lead agent, dropped next to him, "I need to debrief you."

"I hate running, Tom." Fitz huffed out.

"I understand, sir." Tom's voice remained steady, "But I need to debrief you."

"I hate running, Tom." Fitz repeated, "I'm only running so the leaders of China or Pakistan or some other nation that hates us thinks I'm too badass to bomb. So I'm running, Tom, but I hate running. So I don't want to be debriefed right now."

"Sir, I need to debrief you on the cameras." Tom spit out.

Fitz came to a sudden halt. "The cameras?" He paused, "In the White House? In the West Wing?"

"All over the West Wing." Tom confirmed.

"In the Oval." Fitz surmised.

"In the Oval." He agreed.

"And someone on the staff reviews the footage. Like the footage from yesterday afternoon." Tom nodded, "Well shit, Liv told me we shouldn't." He scratched the back of his head, "She's going to smack me upside the head so hard, shake her head, call me by my full name and then laugh at me." He sighed, "What happened to the footage?"

Tom worked hard to keep his features schooled. It was a nice change that the President was afraid of his wife because they were the ones getting into trouble instead of the President getting into trouble with a mistress. If he had to hide their own private moments that was more than fine in his book. "Well, if the agent on duty reviews it and archives the necessary footage."

"And yesterday's footage?"

"I didn't see anything worth archiving. I won't always be the agent on duty, though." Tom straightened.

Fitz slapped his back, "Thanks, Tom. I'll let Liv know. We won't make it any more difficult for you than we have to." He promised.

SCANDAL

Olivia crossed her arms as she listened to Fitz's explanation of the camera situation. Crossing the room, she smacked him upside the head. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III. You are the leader of the free world and you let this happen?" She shook her head and tried to keep the smile off her face. The grin finally spread. "So what happened to the footage?" Moving away from him in their spacious bedroom.

"Tom deleted it." Fitz confirmed.

"Oh, too bad." She winked at him. He groaned and chased her across their bedroom. "One thing is certain, though."

"And what is that?" Fitz asked, crossing the room like a predator.

Olivia backed away slowly, "These next four to eight years is going to be very interesting." She let out a laugh as she tried to dash out of his grasp, falling into his arms willingly when he caught her.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
